Ice
by jambaby1963
Summary: Story is COMPLETE!! The adventure ends??? A sequel is already in the works.
1. Default Chapter

Ice  
  
Disclaimer: I know nothing, I see nothing, I hear nothing!  
  
Summary: A mystery begins to unfold.  
  
Please read and review.  
This story can be read on it's own, but it does make reference to several things that happened in my previous stories, "Fin" and "Bridges". Reading these may help you understand. I hope everyone enjoys this. Please read and review.  
Ice  
  
Chapter One  
  
The fire burned low on the hearth projecting a glowing warmth onto the figure in front of it. Shadows danced on the wall all around the room. The figure sat with legs crossed, staring absentmindedly into the flames, mesmerized by their movement. In front lay an open book and an empty teacup, both forgotten.  
  
Fin had been in Rivendell for a month. Lord Elrond had truly welcomed her to his home, as Estel and Legolas had said he would. He said it was the least he could do as she had saved his son's life more than once. To her delight, he had agreed to share his healing knowledge with her, and he had begun training her. Many of the herbs he used she already knew of, but early on they had hit a major stumbling block. Fin did not know how to read. She had never been taught, and much of the knowledge that she desired was to be found in books.  
  
So, with the help of Elrond, Estel, and Elrond's twin sons Elrohir and Ellandan, she had begun to learn how. The process was slow at first, she had to learn and remember all the symbols, but once she had unlocked the code, she found it easier and easier. They had concentrated on elvish and common mostly, as these were the two languages that were most commonly used. She was usually pleased at her own progress, but the book before her had been the most difficult yet, as it switched back and forth from elvish to the common tongue. She found it confusing, and it had given her a headache.  
  
She had been given a small room of her own with her own bathing chamber next to it. This type of luxury was so foreign to her; she was still not completely comfortable. Having food whenever she was hungry, and more than one change of clothing also left her feeling very much in debt to the elven lord.  
  
She found herself trying very hard to please him, and she worked very hard to help in any way that she could. She helped him gather and maintain the medicines and herbs he kept on hand. She ensured that the healing rooms were impeccably clean at all times, so much so, that the rest of the healers and aids found that there was not much left to do. In her spare time, she would read. She had barely left the estate since her arrival, and then only to forage and gather plants that were used for healing.  
  
Legolas and Tan had stayed only a few days before returning to Mirkwood with the promise that they would see her soon. Estel stayed longer to ensure that she was comfortable with her surroundings before taking up his ranger duties once again.  
  
Most of the time she was comfortable, but she could not shake the feeling that she did not quite fit in. She rarely spoke unless spoken to first, and she was constantly on alert in case she did something inappropriate. She watched others in order to know how to properly behave, but this was also wrong as she had been caught staring one too many times. For the most part, the other elves around her understood, but she was not aware of that fact. She felt inadequate, as if she did not belong in this world, although she knew this was where she should be, and if circumstances had been different, there would be no question about her place here.  
  
So lost was she in thought, that she failed to notice the approaching footsteps behind her. An elf approached and sat in a chair to her side, studying her.  
  
"You are very much lost in thought, are you not, Fin?"  
  
"Lord Elrond," she replied as she reached to push a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Are you enjoying your book?"  
  
Fin stared at the forgotten book and then looked back at the elf seated next to her.  
  
"Nay, I am very confused. I do not think I will ever find this easy. It switches back and forth from elvish to common, it is most difficult."  
  
"It will come, give it time. You have made remarkable progress. I know all this is very hard for you. I have watched you very carefully. Do not feel as if you have something to prove here. And do not feel as if all must be accomplished in a fortnight. I do not care about your past, Fin. That a creature as bright and brave as you has been alone for so long is a crime. Please know that I want you here with us."  
  
Fin felt her face flush. She averted her eyes, glancing down to her hands, which were currently twisting together in her lap.  
  
"My lord, I owe you so much. You have been so kind."  
  
"It is we who owe you, elfling. You will find your place. You must listen to me on this, for I am very wise," he finished with a smile.  
  
She looked back at the book, sighing, and closed it. She would get no further with it this night.  
  
"I am feeling restless, my lord. I am not used to being in one place for so long. I do not want you to think I do not appreciate your kindness and generosity, but I feel unsettled."  
  
"Perhaps you need a bit of adventure?"  
  
She looked at him in surprise. What did he mean?  
  
"Elrohir and Ellandan are planning a hunt for tomorrow. I believe they would welcome you along if you desired to go."  
  
She looked up at him and smiled, and he smiled back. She liked the twins very much. Elrond looked at the delight that now graced her face. His face was so kind and wise. She felt safe by him, and had begun to feel her respect for him growing into a true affection.  
  
"I believe they are in the armory preparing weapons. You might be able to catch them there!"  
  
She quickly leapt to her feet, and before she could stop herself, leaned over and quickly kissed him on the cheek before running swiftly toward the armory.  
  
He laughed lightly, his fingers brushing against his cheeks. "I believe I may have found myself another daughter," he thought. 


	2. Ice Chapter Two

Ice  
Chapter Two  
  
Fin found the twins in the armory as their father had said. Elrohir was fletching arrows and Ellandan was applying a whetstone to several elven blades. They both looked up as she entered.  
  
Elrohir thought Fin was an extremely attractive elf. Of the two brothers, Elrohir was more likely to be found eyeing the she-elves, a fact that often brought a tremendous amount of teasing from his twin. He did not mind, being so good-natured. He smiled at her as he let his gazed drift appreciatively over her. Her hair was pulled back and tied simply at the nape of her neck. She wore leggings and tunic in a soft blue that complemented her eyes. She smiled at him, and it seemed as if her entire face lit from within.  
  
"Your father has informed me that you plan to go hunting tomorrow. I would very much like to accompany you."  
  
The twins looked at each other and then back at Fin.  
  
"It would be our pleasure to have you along, my lady."  
  
She released a breath she did not realize she had been holding. She enjoyed the twins company very much.  
  
"I have heard much of your hunting prowess. Tan has told me of your ability to fish, and I know that you once managed to catch a very large ranger from the river!" Elrohir laughed aloud at the look of surprise on her face, and even Elladan had to chuckle at the double meaning.  
  
"Father says that we will have snow tonight, so it will be quite easy to track prey tomorrow. North of here there is a small lake which many animals use as a source of drinking water. It is but half a days ride. Do you think you are comfortable enough to handle your own mount?"  
  
"Aye, as long as you pick out a gentle one for me."  
  
"Befitting a lady, I assure you!" Elrohir could be such a flirt at times.  
  
"Would you like to choose a bow, or will you be using your own?"  
  
"My own bow should be adequate, although I do not have a quiver or arrows."  
  
The three spent the rest of the evening in pleasant conversation as they worked on their weapons. She learned much of fletching arrows from Ellandan, and she showed them both the bow she had crafted from ash several months ago. They commented on the fine workmanship, although both noticed how it lacked the carving or decoration that their own bows had.  
  
This she-elf intrigued them both and they found they enjoyed her company very much. There was so much she needed to learn and they were more than willing to teach her. She was an eager pupil who asked many questions. They knew that if they taught her something, she would practice until she had perfected it. She was quick and bright.  
  
She seemed to know so much of some things, but very little of others. She picked up the healing knowledge that their father taught her quite easily, even teaching him a few things, yet she struggled to learn to read. Her survival skills were impressive, yet she never learned the simplest of songs and knew no stories, both of which were usually an integral part of elven life. She knew little of luxury having lived on less than basic necessity her entire life.  
  
The evening grew late and she was weary from a long day. The three elves had completed their preparations for the next day, and walked silently toward the stairs that led to the living quarters. The hall was lit by low burning lamps that cast a warm glow.  
  
At the top of the stairs, before she headed in the direction of her own room, she turned and said, "Thank you for allowing me to go with you tomorrow." Then she shyly kissed each of them on the cheek and headed down the hall.  
  
"Good night", they both called at the same time.  
  
She entered her small room. The lamp had been lit and a fire was burning on the hearth. She changed into a sleep shirt and washed her hands and face. She climbed into the bed and allowed her body to sink into its warmth. She thought of Estel and Legolas, as she did each night, and sent a silent prayer out that they were safe, and than she would see them soon. 


	3. Ice Chapter Three

Ice  
  
Reviews are much appreciated.  
  
Thank you daw for being a faithful reader. I am glad you like the story.  
Chapter Three  
  
They set out at dawn. Ellandan had chosen a chestnut colored mare for Fin, gentle, yet strong and sure-footed. Each elf had a bow and a quiver full of arrows. The air was cold, as it had been for the past few weeks. Frost clung to grass and trees and the sky was gray with clouds. Fin could not stop grinning at the thought of an adventure with her new friends. A new snow had fallen in the night, and although it was not very deep, it was deep enough for the elves to see the tracks of recent animal visitors.  
  
They traveled slowly and steadily north, staying under the trees. They crossed several streams that had frozen over. At one they stopped and Elrohir broke through the ice for the horses to drink. Fin took advantage of the break to check the plants and trees that grew nearby. There was willow and ash, oak and beech, and even a few rare evergreen and cherry. She hummed a wordless tune as she meandered through the wood, looking at plants and checking for animal tracks.  
  
In a short while, she heard her name being called softly and turned to head back.  
  
"Did you see anything interesting, my lady?"  
  
"Aye, I followed the tracks of a rabbit until it crossed with that of a fox. I think the fox found a nice meal. There was also the tracks of many squirrels and I could see where they were trying to dig for buried acorns. Oh, and I also saw the tracks of many deer, heading north away from the stream."  
  
This last bit of news was welcome to the twins. "Can you show us?" they exclaimed with excitement.  
  
Fin nodded and the three mounted up. Fin turned the mare north and headed out, pointing out the tracks when they reached them.  
  
"There are at least a dozen, mostly does and several yearlings. I do not see the bucks, they must have passed earlier. The males usually pass first, ensuring a safe passage for the females and young."  
  
Ellandan and Elrohir were impressed by her knowledge. Fin was full of surprises. They were able to follow the tracks most of the time, only turning off when the path became too narrow or too crowded with foliage for the horses to pass through. Several hours later, they reached the lake. They left the horses several hundred feet from the water's edge, and made their way quietly toward the water.  
  
The lake had completely frozen over. Fin was enchanted with the way it looked, she had never seen such a sight. The sea near where she had grown up never completely froze over.  
  
The three elves stole around the edge of the lake, looking intently for tracks. It was Fin who once again spotted them.  
  
"These are fresher, the herd is not far off."  
  
She led them along, carefully picking her way over fallen logs and around clumps of low bushes. The water's edge was near and beyond lay the flat expanse of white ice. She halted suddenly and knocked an arrow to her bow. Elrohir and Elladan did likewise as they peered through the trees at the small herd of deer. Choosing their targets and having no desire to take more than they could use, three arrows flew through the air. They choose females with no young.  
  
All three hit their mark and the three hunters looked at each other with elation. The meat would be a welcome addition to the stores of food in the kitchens of Rivendell.  
  
The rest of the deer had already scattered deep into the woods as the elves approached the fallen deer. Ellandan whistled for their mounts and then bent to retrieve the arrows. When the horses approached, they fastened the deer over them for the trip back to Rivendell.  
  
It was then that Fin decided to get a closer look at the lake. The hunt had been short lived, though successful, and she was loath to return just yet. She desired to explore this new area. They had a bit more time before they needed to head back, for sunset was still far off. The world at the edge of the lake was utterly still. She could hear only the wind as it whispered through trees and blew through the few remaining leaves that clung there.  
  
Elrohir came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and back and smiled at him. He reached over and took her hand and led her out onto the frozen lake.  
  
She was unsure and unsteady and clung to his hands to keep from slipping. She watched as his feet slid along the ice smoothly, and tried to imitate the motion. He had better balance and she found if she held on, she could glide along as well. Elladan watched as the pair skated across the ice. He was a bit apprehensive, always the practical one. His worry was that the ice was not thick enough.  
  
"Stay close to shore!" he called out.  
  
They seemed to pay no attention, Fin's eyes were locked onto Elrohir's as they danced along the ice. Slowly, he began to let go of her hands, letting them slip slightly past each other, until only their fingertips touched. Finally, he let go altogether, smiling at her. A look of slight panic crossed her face, and then one foot slipped out from under her. She shifted her body to the side and righted her balance. She stared at her feet, slowly moving them back and forth, turning slightly to follow Elrohir as he headed back to shore.  
  
"You are doing very well, elfling. Let's see if you can go a bit faster!"  
  
He quickened his pace, and she followed. She was adept at climbing trees, moving among the branches, and found that her balance was quite good. She only needed to get a feel for the slipperiness of the ice beneath her feet.  
  
"This is wonderful!" she called to Elladan who was still on the shore. "Will you join us?"  
  
"Nay, someone has to stay on shore to be ready to rescue you when you fall through!"  
  
All three elves laughed, though this was something that had not occurred to Fin. She looked up quickly, her face slightly fearful.  
  
"Is the ice strong enough? I do not wish to fall in. I would imagine it to be very cold."  
  
"That it would be, my lady, but we are safe."  
  
The pair skated along the ice, speeding up even more, for the next quarter hour. Fin managed to stay on her feet, much to her surprise. Elrohir, who was more daring, managed to fall several times when attempting a more complicated movement.  
  
Elladan watched his younger twin and Fin dancing along the ice. There was a look of wonder on her face and he wondered at that moment why he had never noticed before how attractive she was. Leave it to Elrohir to notice, he thought. He always did have an easier time when it came to the fairer beings of their race.  
  
Elladan felt the need to be heading back and he called to the two to return. Fin responded with a slight frown, but headed back to the shore. She had never really participated in any activity that had not been done to ensure her own or someone else's survival. She reached the edge of the ice and turned to Elrohir, who was still many yards away. He bowed deeply to her, and then twirled in a circle. Suddenly, his feet shot out from underneath him and he landed hard on his backside.  
  
A loud cracking sound could be heard, and Fin watched in horror as the ice began to split under Elrohir. She quickly lunged to his side, grabbing him by the sleeve and pulled him to safety. Elrohir felt his suddenly racing heart slow as he reached the safety of the shoreline. He looked behind him to see Elladan laughing.  
  
"It would serve you right to fall in, foolish brother."  
  
"Ell, would you be able to explain to father why you were bringing your brother home encased in a block of ice?"  
  
"Nay, I would merely push you next to the fire, and keep father occupied until you were thawed out."  
  
Fin stared from one to the other and finally gave way to the fit of giggles.  
  
"You are both too much. Though you did give my heart quite a scare. You need to be more careful. I do not think your horse would want to carry a cold, wet, shivering elf home!"  
  
The three elves turned to their horses. Elladan helped Fin mount the beautiful bay that had been lent to her and they turned and headed back to Rivendell.  
  
"I want to thank you for allowing me to come with you on this hunt. I am most grateful to your father for granting me asylum in your home. I have never known such kindness."  
  
"It is our pleasure, Fin. You are a most enjoyable companion, and a wonderful skating partner!"  
  
"It was beautiful there, by the lake. I would very much like to come back. It is peaceful."  
  
"We shall, but you are not to return alone. It is far enough from Rivendell for there to be many dangers, possibly orcs included."  
  
They rode through the afternoon, talking and joking together. The sun was just setting as they approached the home of Lord Elrond. Fin sighed as she took in the beauty of structures, gardens, statues, and fountains. She would never tire of the sight of this place.  
  
As they approached the house, they saw a stable hand leading two horses toward the stables, one of them a familiar gray horse. The horse turned its head toward them as they dismounted and nickered a greeting. Their own horses returned the greeting.  
  
"If I am not mistaken, that is Legolas' horse." Elrohir mounted the steps two at a time with the thought of meeting their friend from Mirkwood. Elladan and Fin followed close behind. Fin was happy that Legolas was here; she had missed him.  
  
As they walked down the hall, they noted Elrohir stopped outside the door to their father's study. They could hear raised voices within. 


	4. Ice, Chapter Four

Ice  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Elrohir's hand had stopped in mid air just as he was about to knock on the door. The voices on the other side had made him hesitate. The voices were loud, but with distress, rather than anger.  
  
"It is unacceptable that she is here. He would not even listen to my explanation. He was quite angry. I do not know what his anger will cause him to do." It was Legolas' voice.  
  
The smile on Fin's face turned to a look of anguish. She instinctively knew it was she of whom Legolas spoke.  
  
"I do not answer to Thranduil. For better or worse, Fin is here now. I will not turn her away."  
  
"The relationship between you and my father is already precarious, my lord. He is not even aware I have come here. I felt it was my duty to warn you, or at the very least, express my sorrow at having brought this trouble upon you."  
  
Out in the hall, Fin took several steps backward. Her face paled at the words she had just heard. Se was 'trouble'. It was plain that Thranduil still would not lift her sentence and what's more, she had brought danger to the home of Elrond. And now, after what she had just heard, she was unsure about how Elrond and Legolas felt about her being here. Shame made her face turn red and she fled up the hall with a cry of sorrow.  
  
Elrohir turned at the sound. "Fin, wait."  
  
He was about to follow her when the door to the study opened and Elrond, Legolas, and Tan stepped out.  
  
"I am sorry father, but Fin heard you speaking just now. I am afraid she does not understand."  
  
"I am not sure I understand."  
  
"I tried to explain to my father how Fin risked her own life to save Estel and I from the river. I told him how she took grievous injury to save me from being kidnapped and held for ransom. He is under the impression that I am exaggerating for Fin's sake, and will do nothing to change the sentence she carries. He also eluded that any who give her shelter would also pay a penalty, so I felt I needed to come to explain. I am afraid at the very least his long standing animosity toward you will only increase."  
  
"That cannot be helped, Legolas. I do not feel it would be in anyone's best interest to turn Fin out. She is a most enjoyable creature. She has much to offer. I would not mind if she chose to stay beyond the cold weather. She would be welcome."  
  
"I am glad, for I am in her debt." Legolas had reached out and grasped Elrond by the shoulder. Their eyes met, and understanding passed between them. Thranduil could be very unreasonable, and the relationship he had with his son was not one of love and understanding.  
  
"As am I, for saving Estel."  
  
"I think we should go talk to her. She is upset and I am sure, worried."  
  
Elrond turned up the hallway with his sons and Legolas behind him.  
  
"Where is Estel?" Legolas suddenly noticed his absence.  
  
"He is with the rangers. He should return within the week. They are helping him with his tracking skills, though I dare say he could teach them a few things, as well." Elrond smiled, he was proud of his foster son.  
  
They had climbed the stairs and reached the guest room where Fin had been staying. The door was ajar, but there was no light coming from within. Elrond reached out and knocked lightly, calling her name. When there was not response, he pushed the door open. The room was empty. 


	5. Ice Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
She had to leave. She could not stay. She was a threat and a danger to these elves that had been so kind to her. She had repaid them by exposing them to danger. She also angered the King of Mirkwood and increased his anger toward another. She had not thought. She had let them convince her it would be all right. She had been foolish to think it would be.  
  
She had fled up the hall, intending to go to her room. Tears streamed down her face. When she realized that nothing within the room belonged to her, she had headed for the door to the courtyard instead. The clothes she was wearing were not even her own, but a gift from Lord Elrond.  
  
She escaped into the dark, no destination in mind. She had but the clothes on her back, her cloak, and her bow and quiver. She needed to get away. Far away. She headed into the woods; the last fading rays of sunlight were disappearing over the mountains in the west. She began to run, dodging low limbs, not even mindful of the direction in which she was heading. She brushed past branches in her path, they reached out to snag her clothing and scratch her skin. She needed to put as much distance between her and Rivendell as possible. She feared someone would come after her. She did not know what she would do or what she would say if they did. Her mind was confused and she was frightened.  
  
The sky was growing dark as Fin realized she was headed toward the lake. The air was cold and there was fog floating quietly above the ground. She wrapped her cloak close, feeling the dampness more than the chill, and hugged her arms round her body. Her feet were soaked and cold. She kept all her senses alert, both to thwart any danger and to ensure she was not being followed. She knew not what to do. She had to leave but was loath to.  
  
Why? Why did I let myself believe? It was a foolish wish. And I have put them in danger. Fin was filled with shame and regret. All her life she had been content being alone because she knew nothing else. Now that she had gotten a taste of what it was like to live among others, she was distraught at having to leave it. She had never before felt despair over her situation, but it was fast creeping over her very soul.  
  
She did not know how long she had walked. Several times during the night she had lost her way and using the moon as her guide, she had found the trail. She finally ended up at the lake. The moon, nearly full, shone it's light down and the clearing around the lake shone with the brilliance of near day time. It was so peaceful here and the realization of her predicament hit her fully. Sinking to the ground onto her knees, tears spilling from her eyes, Fin's body shook with anguished sobs. She had never felt so alone. _______________________________  
  
When they realized her room was empty, the elves knew that Fin had fled. Though they hoped she had merely wished to be alone, Legolas knew she ran away, as she had done before, to protect them from danger. Night had fallen, and though the moon provided much light, it was not enough to track her. She would not want to be found, and Legolas knew she had enough experience in the wild to remain hidden from them. With regret in their hearts, they decided to wait until morning to search for her. Elrond posted a guard to watch for her in case she returned and he, his sons, and his guests from Rivendell retired to his study to sit or pace. It would be a long night, for none would find sleep. 


	6. Ice Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
How long she had knelt beside the lake, Fin did not know for she had lost all track of time. The moon was high in the sky, it's light casting eerie shadows all around. The breeze blew through bare trees, brushing her skin, causing her to shiver slightly. Her ears picked up a quiet sound above that of the wind. She picked her head up, cocking it to one side to better hear. She reached over her back and pulled off her bow, grateful that she still had it with her. She nocked an arrow and slowly stood. She could hear the sound of light footsteps, off in the distance and growing louder as the seconds ticked by.  
  
She hid herself behind a tree, all senses alert, and waited for whatever it was to come into view. The steps were too loud for an elf, but too quiet for a human, and were definitely not an orc. Suddenly a cloaked and hooded figure came into view. It paused to listen every few steps, and in it's hands it held a long sword. A bow and quiver was slung over it's back and a sheath at its side held a dagger. When the creature was less than twenty feet from her hiding spot, she stepped out and pointed her arrow directly at its heart.  
  
"Come no further," she said.  
  
The figure stopped in mid-step. It did not raise the sword in a defensive or offensive position. Its empty hand was held out as a sign of greeting and to show it held no weapon.  
  
"I mean no harm. Are you from Rivendell?" the creature asked. The voice sounded slightly panicked.  
  
"Aye. What do you want in these woods?"  
  
"I am returning home. I fear I am being followed, though I do not know by whom or by what. Why are you out here so late? Do you not know these woods are dangerous at night? All manner of creature roams these forests."  
  
Fin did not reply. She looked at the creature intently. She studied his apparel carefully. Could it be.?  
  
"Estel?"  
  
He took a step closer and she took a step backward, away from him. Her face, which had been cast in a shadow, was revealed to him in the moonlight.  
  
"Fin?"  
  
Her immediate relief that this was a friend and not a foe only gave way to fear once again. She could not place Estel in the same danger she had already placed Lord Elrond. Why did he have to show up now?  
  
"What are you doing out here? Does my father or brothers know where you are? Fin, it is not safe out here."  
  
He had crossed the distance that lay between them. He placed a hand at her elbow and attempted to turn her around so they could head back to Rivendell. She pulled her arm from his grip and he turned to face her. There was a look of sadness on her face.  
  
"What is it. you are not hurt are you?" Estel was very confused. He could not imagine what Fin was doing out this late at night, and so far from Elrond's house. Something was wrong.  
  
"Nay, I am not hurt. It's.I can't.it's just that." she sputtered, not sure what to tell him.  
  
"Slow down, tell me what is wrong."  
  
Fin took a deep breath.  
  
"I have placed you and your family in danger. I should not be here. I overheard Legolas. His father is very angry. He is angry with your father. It is my fault. I cannot go back. I must leave." She finished in a whisper.  
  
"Fin, you are not making sense. It is dark, and cold. No one would expect you to go anywhere, not now, not for any reason. My father has already welcomed you. He would not turn you out now. We need to go talk to my father. We will get this straightened out."  
  
"Nay, I cannot go back." She took a step away from him.  
  
"Fin."  
  
Estel never got to finish his sentence because a crashing sound to his right and a loud screeching noise suddenly reminded him of why he was creeping silently through the woods. He had been tracking the orcs since just before sunset.  
  
He grabbed Fin's hand and dragged her away from the sound. It was much too close. He did not know how many there were, and he felt it was better to flee that to fight, especially now. He did not wish to place Fin in danger. They had not gotten far when he sensed more that heard the flight of several arrows heading in their direction. He pulled Fin down to the forest floor quickly, then dragged her back up and away. Crouching over, they ran. As they approached the edge of the lake, Estel only hesitated a second before stepping onto the ice.  
  
"No Estel, we will much to exposed here. I do not think the ice is safe, either."  
  
"There is a path, there," he pointed to a spot along the edge where there was a break in the trees. It was at least a quarter league away. "We may be able to lose them there for the orcs will be hesitant to step out on the ice. To trail around the lake will take more time."  
  
It was probably not the best idea, but at the moment, he could not come up with a better one. He would just have to hope they could reach the other side before the orcs could attack again with their arrows.  
  
He pulled her along, turning as they ran and slipped along, to see the orcs emerge from the forest and reach the edge of the lake. As he had stated, the orcs dared not follow them. Several had bows and were firing arrow after arrow at them but none stepped out onto the ice. Fin pulled her arm from Estel's grasp so that she could spin and fire back. She managed to hit one and bring it down, but her footing was precarious and she could not find a steady enough position to make another accurate shot. They were several dozen yards from the edge when she heard the ice crack.  
  
Estel and Fin froze only for a second before continuing on. There were some puddles of water on the ice. Estel's feet slipped out from under him, and he fell. The ice cracked, breaking into several chunks beneath him and he plunged into the freezing water. Fin halted in time to keep from going in with him. She flung her body onto the ice, lying flat and stretching out to try and reach him. This also distributed her weight and kept the ice from breaking further. The water was not too deep here, just to the shoulders, and Estel gripped the edge, trying to pull himself back up. His hands kept slipping and he fell back, nearly going under. She reached him, and locked one hand in his.  
  
"Must I always rescue you from the water, my friend?" she asked with a slight smile.  
  
He looked up at her and smiled back, but she could see his teeth were chattering. His hair was wet and the water streamed down his face. He pushed it back away from his eyes and looked over her at the orcs on the shore.  
  
She looked back over her shoulder quickly and saw that the orcs were still there. Rising to her knees, she used her bodies weight as leverage to try and pull Estel out. Another arrow sped past, just missing Estel.  
  
"Quickly, Estel!" Her voice was sounding a bit panicked.  
  
Suddenly she felt a searing pain in her upper back as an arrow from an orc bow hit her in the shoulder. A groan escaped her lips as she fell forward slightly, knocking Estel back in. He looked at her and saw the pain in her eyes as she tried frantically to reach back and grab at the arrow that was protruding from just below her left shoulder blade. She held onto to Estel hand, her grip getting so fierce that it hurt. Estel grabbed at the front of her cloak, and pulling hard and kicking off from the bottom, hauled himself from the hole.  
  
He looked back at the orcs on the bank. Their numbers were less and he feared that some had made their way along the edge to cut off their escape onto the path. He pulled Fin to her feet, wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her around the hole in the ice. A few more cracking sounds could be heard, but no more breaks in the ice appeared. They had to make it to the bank before the orcs. He grabbed his sword and her bow off the ice where they had been dropped before he had fallen into the lake, and made for the bank.  
  
His clothes were dripping wet, and already beginning to freeze in the winter air. His teeth chattered and his body shivered. But he had no time to think of the cold. Gripping his sword tightly in one hand, and the belt of Fin's tunic with the other, they finally reached the trees.  
  
Fin was stumbling along beside him, the pain increasing as her body was jarred. She felt a fire burning through her from the wound, and was sure that the arrow had been poisoned. Her vision was blurry and her head felt dizzy.  
  
"Come, quickly. They will be here soon."  
  
He had turned to speak to her just as a large orc pushed it's way through the brush. Estel turned in time to see it, but was not in time to defend himself. The orc swung at him with a metal gloved hand, striking him on the side of the face. Estel's head whipped to the side. He instinctively raised his sword as the orc brought his own cruel blade down in an arcing stroke. Metal clanged and sparks flew in the darkness.  
  
Estel lost his grip on Fin, and she fell to her knees, unable to help him. She watched as they fought, Estel's movements were too slow from the cold that was seeping through his body and from the heaviness of his wet clothing. Again the orc swung at his head with his hand, this time catching Estel near the mouth, splitting his lip and bloodying his nose. Estel fell to his knees, and the orc kicked him hard in the side. Pain flashed through his middle and he dropped his sword as he reached down to keep from falling face first to the ground. He quickly yanked the dagger from his boot, and flung it at the beast that towered over him, it's sword held high, preparing to deal one last blow. The dagger caught the orc in the throat and it fell over, dead before it reached the ground.  
  
Estel grabbed his sword quickly and sheathed it, then took his dagger from the felled orc. His vision was swimming from the concussion he had suffered when the orc had struck him, and his body was seizing up with cold. He paused for a second, listening, and he could hear the approach of the other orcs not far off.  
  
He stood on unsteady feet, and pulled Fin up. She blinked back the darkness that was threatening and followed doggedly along behind him as he made for a low branch that hung just off the path to the right. Stiffly, he lifted and pushed Fin into the tree; she grasped onto the branch and clung desperately to it, trying her best to aid him. He was just about to climb up after her when two more orcs burst through the trees.  
  
Swiftly he pulled his sword out once more and met the first orcs high arcing swing with a strong defensive block. Instinct was kicking in as his head was spinning in pain. A cold sweat beaded on his brow and his vision blurred as he went through the motions of defending himself. His own clumsy moves were still more than a match for the orcs. He swung his blade down and to the side, neatly slicing the first orc through the middle. The second orc eyed him warily, taking in his haggard appearance. Estel stood, feet spread, slightly hunched over in pain, his breath coming quickly as he tried to steady himself. The second orc launched it's own attack, running at Estel, it's blade held high over it's head.  
  
The momentum of the orc's attack propelled Estel backward into the truck of the tree. His body slammed into it with a loud thud, pain once again exploded in his head. The orc had backed off a few steps and watched as Estel tried to blink the darkness out of his head. He still held his sword in a defensive position though he had not the strength left to block any more attacks. Just as the orc was about to deal the final blow a small knife buried itself in the orcs throat. Estel looked up in shock as he heard the gurgling of the orcs last breath and then watched as the orc fell over, dead. Estel looked up to see Fin smiling weakly at him, her hand still extended from having just thrown the knife. All at once, his strength faded and he slid down the trunk of the tree into unconsciousness. 


	7. Ice Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Fin looked on as Estel slid down the tree and became limp. She had hooked her legs around the tree trunk, too weak to keep a grip any other way. She could hear the remainder of the orcs crashing along the path. She was lucky to be up in the tree where they could not see her, and Estel was protected because they had left the path and he now sat against a tree, with many low bushes to cover him. His dark clothing also helped to hide him from evil eyes.  
  
She lay still for what seemed an eternity, and finally she could no longer hear them. Blood from her wound ran down her side, soaking her tunic. She shook her head in wonder, why were these creatures here, so close to Rivendell? What was she to do now? Her wound ached fiercely and she felt warm despite the cold surrounding her. All the more evidence that the arrow protruding from her back was laced with poison.  
  
As much as she wanted to deny it, she could not care for herself, and to not take Estel back to his home would only cause the man to come to more harm. She was unsure how bad his wounds were, and she did not have the strength to tend him. His clothes were soaked from his fall in the frigid lake and with the cold air he would not last long before hypothermia took him. Nor did she feel safe any longer. The orcs could double back and return if they were determined to find them.  
  
Fin inched back down the branch she was on until she could feel the trunk with her feet. Turning, she grabbed at a branch a bit above her head with her uninjured arm. She pulled herself into a sitting position, and let her body fall forward from the tree. She hoped to land on her feet, and she did, but the impact jarred through her and she fell to her knees. She crawled over to Estel and placed her hands on the sides of his face. He made no movement, and she could tell he was unconscious. He shook his head slightly, mumbling and pulled away from her grasp. His skin was freezing cold, and the hair on his head was partially frozen. His breath came in cold puffs, and his lips were beginning to take on a bluish color.  
  
She sat back on her heels, her balled up fists striking her legs in frustration. The movement only caused the pain in her shoulder to increase and now pain was beginning to throb in her head. She closed her eyes tightly and squeezed out the tears she felt coming on. This would do her no good. She needed to get in control of herself. She took several deep breaths to calm herself. She was having trouble staying with rational thought, a side effect of the poison, no doubt aided by the growing panic she felt. Suddenly she heard a noise to the left, and froze.  
  
There was movement along the path, and she could tell it was not made by any two-legged creature. She turned to face whatever it was that was coming. She reached for the blade that still protruded from the orcs throat with the intention of protecting her fallen friend.  
  
She heard the creature breath heavily and suddenly she realized that is was a horse she heard. Relief washed over her as she thought that it must belong to Estel. The horse nosed its way through the low brush and pushed at the man with its nose.  
  
"He is hurt, I must take him home. Will you help?"  
  
The horse whinnied a response that Fin took as a yes, and then, to her surprise, it lowered its body to the ground to make mounting easier for her.  
  
"What a smart beast you are," she stated as she brushed her hand along the horses brow.  
  
She bent over Estel, and called his name in a quiet voice. When he did not respond, she tried to wake him by shaking him slightly. Finally she picked up a small handful of snow and once she had rubbed it over her hands to melt it, rubbed her wet, cold hands over his face. This worked, and he roused slightly.  
  
Blinking, he looked her in the eyes, trying to focus. He began to shiver and his skin was very pale.  
  
"Estel, I need your help, I cannot get you on the horse, you are too heavy. I am afraid I cannot lift you."  
  
He tried to make sense of what she said, but his brain was not working well. He shook his head to try to clear it and was rewarded with a painful pounding. He reached up to grip his head in both hands, only to have them pushed away by Fin.  
  
"Estel, the horse, I have to get you home. You must help me." Her tone was urgent, forcing him to concentrate and pay closer attention.  
  
The horse snorted just then, and finally Estel understood. Using the tree for support, she stood on shaky feet. She reached down with her uninjured arm and tried to pull Estel to his feet. He was nearly dead weight, and it took three tries. Estel swayed as he stood, and reached out a hand to steady himself on the trunk of the tree. He missed, and toppled over, taking Fin with him. They both landed hard, and the arrow in her left shoulder snapped off at the shaft inches above her wound. Agony swept over her, and she moaned softly. Her breathing became rapid, and she was alarmed. She could not go into shock, she had to fight this for both of them. They would both die if she submitted.  
  
Alertness quickly found Estel when he heard his friend moan in pain. He raised his body up on hands and knees, and regarded her gravely through bleary eyes.  
  
"You are hurt, Fin," it was a statement, not a question.  
  
"Aye, I am afraid that is true." She took several deep breaths and finally was able to get her breathing under control.  
  
Her mind was in turmoil. She knew she needed to make sure Estel got back to Rivendell, but was loath to go herself. He would never leave her here, and both were too weak to treat the other's wounds. She was sure no searchers would come for her tonight. She did not think either she or Estel would make it until morning. Making up her mind, she knew what she had to do.  
  
"We need to get back to Rivendell."  
  
Fin and Estel struggled over to the patiently waiting horse. Estel crawled over the horses back, the horse turned its head and helped push Estel into place. His movements were slow and clumsy. Hypothermia was setting in and he found any movement difficult. Fin then struggled on behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. She leaned heavily on him, weary to her very bones. The horse rose slowly so as not to unseat either rider, and turned and headed back to Rivendell.  
  
The return journey would take hours, and Fin sent a silent prayer to the Valar that they would make it in time. The steady motion of the horse's movements lulled Estel into a hazy, dreamlike state. His head pounded ferociously, he felt dizzy, nauseas, and extremely tired, and his side ached where the orc had kicked him. He tried valiantly to remain conscious, but could not. Slowly his body slumped forward until it lay nearly flat along the horse's strong neck.  
  
Fin tightened her grip on Estel, refusing to give in to the darkness that tried to overwhelm her. Blood was still seeping from her wound, she could feel it running down her back, soaking her tunic. Loss of blood, the orc poison, and shear pain made the world spin alarmingly.  
  
The night seemed darker and longer than any she had ever experienced. The moon shone brightly, lighting the path ahead. There were no sounds in the forest. She passed the time listening intently for sounds of danger and singing softly an elvish song that Elrohir had taught her. She rubbed Estel's back in what she hoped was a soothing feeling for him. It helped her to take her mind off her own pain.  
  
Just when she did not think she could hold on any longer, she could see the lights of Rivendell ahead. She did not need to guide the horse, for he surely knew his way. Her approached was noted by a guard who quickly left to retrieve his Lord. Word had been left with the guards to watch for her in case she returned on her own. No one was expecting Estel this night.  
  
Before she had even reached the foot of the stairs that led into Lord Elrond's home, five others appeared with the guard. None had been resting in this house tonight. More lanterns were lit and the elves approached the horse and it's riders.  
  
There was confusion on the faces of those that approached.  
  
"Estel?...Fin, what has happened?" Lord Elrond questioned as he approached, taking in the condition of his foster son. He reached up to help the man down. His sons were behind him as well as Legolas and Tan.  
  
She lifted her head to look at him. He noted a glazed look in her eyes, but attributed it to worry for the condition of the man in front of her, tiredness, and concern for her own situation. Estel was clearly injured for he was laying unconscious in her arms. Her own wound had not yet been seen.  
  
"There were orcs, by the lake.oh Valar, he fell in. He is freezing, I could not help him, I am sorry, my lord." She panted out.  
  
Strong hands took hold of Estel, and he was lowered into the waiting arms of his brothers.  
  
"Fin, you have brought him home safely, for that I thank you. I am also grateful you have returned. There is much we need to speak about, but we need to get Estel inside right now so we can see to his wounds."  
  
Legolas and Tan came forward as Elrond followed his three sons back into the house. Legolas reached up a steadying hand to help her down. Wearily, she lifted her left leg over the horses back and slid to the ground. She nearly fell to her knees with the slight impact, and Legolas looked at her questioningly.  
  
She straightened her shoulders, though it caused her considerable pain, and looked him square in the eye. The only thing that betrayed her was her eyes, which were slightly glazed as she fought to maintain her focus. She was not ready to give in to her own injuries. She needed to make sure Estel was alright.  
  
Brushing past Legolas and Tan, she purposefully strode up the stairs and into the house. She headed for Estel's room with the two elves walking after her, puzzled looks upon their faces. They were not aware of her injury for her cloak hid the blood stain that was growing larger on her tunic. Outside Estel's door, she stumbled slightly and she needed to reach out and grab the door frame in order to stay on her feet.  
  
Estel had been placed in his bed; his wet clothing was being stripped off him. Elrohir was building a fire in the hearth, and Elladan was helping his father tend to Estel.  
  
"How does he fair?" Legolas had stepped forward to seat himself at the foot of the bed.  
  
"He is nearly frozen, and I believe he has a concussion and a few bruised ribs. There is still danger of hypothermia, and we must warm him slowly to prevent shock. He needs rest and warmth. I am sure he will feel better in the morning, although I would not be surprised if he developed one of his cold's over this."  
  
Elrond turned and stood and looked at Fin, who had not moved from the doorway. She was trying to get a glimpse of the man in the bed to ally her own fears over his injuries. Elladan continued to clean the small wounds on Estel's head.  
  
"Fin, he will recover, thanks to you. I am grateful to you for bringing him home. I wish to know what happened." Elrond approached Fin and she took a cautious step backward. She felt as if the room was closing in on her. The fire was overly bright and the light hurt her eyes, and the room seemed too warm. Elrond's voice seemed to echo and reverberate in her head, and she was having trouble making sense of his words.  
  
Fin did not respond. She was relieved that Estel would be alright. The adrenaline that had kept her going to this point suddenly failed her, and she felt a great weariness sweep over her. Her skin was sweaty and clammy. She watched as the others suddenly displayed looks of concern. She had gone immediately pale, and she swayed in place as dizziness suddenly overcame her strength. Shock was finally setting in. She felt her knees crumple beneath her and braced herself to strike the floor.  
  
It did not happen for in that split second, Elrond's swift steps brought him close enough to catch her as she fell. 


	8. Ice Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
All eyes turned to the she-elf as she collapsed into Lord Elrond's strong arms. He gently lowered her to the floor and unclasped the cloak that was fastened around her neck. Legolas was immediately at his side, and they lifted her together and removed the cloak. Legolas withdrew his hands from her back and stared at the blood on them. He reached back and felt the broken shaft of the arrow that was jutting out from Fin's left shoulder.  
  
"My lord, she is gravely wounded."  
  
Elrond leaned the lithe creature forward so that her face rested upon his shoulder. Her breath was coming in shallow gasps, and she moaned as he probed the wound.  
  
"An orc arrow."  
  
Her body felt warm to his touch and his concern was over whether or not the arrow had been tainted by some evil orcish poison.  
  
"Elladan, tend to your brother. I must see to Fin's wound. Legolas, Elrohir" he looked the elves in the eyes, "you must help me now."  
  
He picked Fin up, cradling her body against his chest, and carried her to her quarters. He lay her on her stomach on the bed, and cut away the tunic she wore. Only inches of the black arrow was showing, and Elrond knew he would have to cut into her body to remove the head. The edges of the wound were red, and black tendrils crept away from it in all directions. The arrow had indeed been poisoned.  
  
Elrohir left quickly to fetch the herbs, instruments and bandages that his father would require. Legolas filled a basin with water from a pitcher on the night stand and brought it to the bedside. He looked down on his friend, concern etched his face.  
  
"We did not know, she displayed no sign of injury."  
  
"She is strong. We are fortunate she is so strong. We might have lost them both but for her strength."  
  
Legolas nodded in agreement and reached down to brush a stray strand of light brown hair from her face. Her eyes were closed, a sign that she was deeply unconscious.  
  
Elrohir returned in minutes and laid out the things his father needed. He lit a fire on the hearth and began to boil water there in a small kettle.  
  
Elrond heated a small knife in the flames and wiped it clean. He needed to enlarge the gash on Fin's back in order to pull the arrow cleanly out.  
  
"Be prepared to hold her down," he said as he looked at Legolas.  
  
Adeptly, he sliced into the flesh on her back, enlarging the cut that the arrow had created. Even in her unconscious state, Fin tensed up and moaned. Legolas had to hold her down with his hands, one on her right shoulder, the other on the small of her back. Elrond grasped the shaft of the arrow, and eased it back and forth slightly before pulling it out. A loud gasp issued from the wounded elf, and her body jerked upward in pain. Again, Legolas gently held her down.  
  
Elrond cleaned the wound with a cloth dipped in athelas-laced waters that Elrohir had prepared. He hoped the herb would be able to successfully fight off the poison in her system. Blood tinged a blackish red flowed from the wound. As the flow slowed down, Elrond was relieved to see that it had returned to a brighter red shade.  
  
He packed the wound with the full leaf of the athelas plant and lightly bandaged it. It would continue to weep poison for a while and would need to be kept clean.  
  
He knew there was teas he could give her for the fever and pain when she awoke, but for now, he knew she needed to rest. Her elven healing ability would eventually kick in as the poison was purged from her system.  
  
Just then, Tan entered the room. "Estel has awoken, my lord. He asks for Fin, and you." 


	9. Ice Chapter Nine

Ice  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Elrond rose from the bed. Turning to Legolas he said, "Please watch over her. I will return soon. Should she awaken before, please have Tan come for me." With that he left the room.  
  
Tan turned to Legolas. "How does she fare?"  
  
"Lord Elrond has done all he can for now. He believes he has gotten most of the poison out, and what little still lingers can be taken care of by her own healing abilities. I cannot believe she was able to return Estel here in her condition!"  
  
"Aye, she is strong willed. Estel is very lucky. My prince, I wonder what orcs were doing so close to Rivendell. It is most unusual."  
  
"That it is, Tan. There is some evil brewing; I can feel it. We must discuss this with Lord Elrond. He may have an idea."  
  
Tan approached Fin's bedside and regarded the elf. She lay on her stomach, bare from the waist up. Her head was turned to the side and her face was very pale. Her light brown hair, which had been braided neatly hours earlier, had been pushed to one side. She was covered with a blanket so that only her shoulders could be seen. She moaned softly in her sleep. Her eyelids fluttered and she mumbled something. Legolas lay a hand on her forehead and could feel the unnatural warmth of the fever.  
  
"She is still feverish, there is still poison in her body."  
  
"Her strength will win out over this poison. She will defeat it."  
  
Legolas stoked the fire and pulled a chair closer to Fin's bedside. Reaching under the blanket, he freed one of her hands and gripped it tightly.  
  
"Come back to us, Fin."  
  
He leaned back, and began singing softly an elvish song that he had taught Fin. Tan also brought up a chair nearer to the bed, and both elves began a vigil by their wounded friend.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Meanwhile, Elrond had entered Estel's room to find the young man sitting up in bed, talking quietly with his brothers. Elrond smiled to see his son feeling stronger. There was a bandage wrapped around his head, and he was in dry, warm clothes. He looked up as his father entered the room.  
  
"Ada, it is good to see you!"  
  
"Estel, it is good to see you awake. How is your head?"  
  
"It hurts, but it is not too bad. If it wasn't for Fin, ada."  
  
"I know my son, we are all very lucky."  
  
"Where is she? She was injured; she was struck by an orc arrow. Even then she managed to pull me from the lake."  
  
"She is well, Estel. Do not be worried. I have seen to her wound. Her body will recover. I am more concerned for her spirit. Did Elladan tell you how you came to find her out at night by the lake to begin with?"  
  
"Aye, he did. I knew it would be difficult for her to learn to trust. Perhaps she has been alone for to long. She truly does not understand why we would welcome her here. She does not understand all that she gives in return. That is what we must make her understand."  
  
"I believe you are correct, my son. When did you become so wise?"  
  
"Ada, I have been wise all along. It has just taken this long for you elves to see it." Elladan and Elrohir chuckled at their younger brother.  
  
"You need to rest now. Your brothers will need to leave so that you may sleep. I will have some warm broth brought up to you, and then you will sleep!"  
  
"Yes, ada."  
  
Elrond left the room and went to the kitchens to find a servant to bring broth to Estel. He also asked for some to be brought to Fin's chamber, along with food for Legolas and Tan, since they had not eaten since they arrived. Then he returned to Fin's chamber to check on the she-elf. 


	10. Ice Chapter Ten

Ice  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Fin's fever continued to burn throughout the night. Legolas and Tan stayed by her side the entire time, taking turns pacing the room in worry. Fin moaned and thrashed in her sleep, and once, Legolas had to actually hold her down to keep her wound from ripping open. Elrond came several times during the night to change the bandage. The poison in her system was slowly flowing out through her shoulder wound, and as it did, her fever began to lessen.  
  
Just before daybreak, as Legolas sat by her side, his head in his hands, Fin awoke. Confused blue eyes met Legolas' gray eyes, and he gripped her hand once more.  
  
"All is well, mellon nin, your fever is down, and your wound is healing. We were all very worried for you. It is good to see you awake."  
  
Doubt was in her eyes as she regarded his words. Then she remembered.  
  
"Estel?!"  
  
"He is well, too. He might have a bit of a headache, and he will need to stay in bed for the day, but he has mostly recovered. He is truly lucky that you were there for him."  
  
Fin tried to rise, but pain and the realization that she was half undressed stopped her. She knew it was not entirely proper to appear this way.  
  
"You should not try and get up just yet. It is barely daybreak and only hours since you arrived. Wait a few more hours, and I will help you."  
  
Fin watched him as he rose, stoked the fire, and then called into the hall for someone to fetch Lord Elrond. In a few short minutes, Elrond arrived and was relieved to see Fin awake and alert, for the most part. His skilled eyes could still see a fever glaze in her eyes and face, and she was still very pale. He approached the bed and laid a hand on the skin of her back, noting that it was still hot. He quickly mixed a tea using herbs that he had brought and hot water from the kettle on the fire, and he helped Fin drink some of it. It would help with the pain and fever, and it would make her more comfortable.  
  
As Fin began to drift away into a more natural sleep, she sighed and managed a "Thank You" before allowing herself to fall into darkness.  
  
"She had a close call."  
  
"As did Estel. I would like to know what orcs are doing so close to the borders of my home. Estel said that they did not encounter a large group, so I am inclined to believe that it was a group of scouts."  
  
"I would like to know why Estel was out there, alone and at night. I know that he knows better than that."  
  
"You have been here all night, so you missed what was said. He was on his way here, he had actually stopped for the night, but before he could set up camp, he discovered the orcs heading this way. He had actually tracked them for several hours when they turned off to skirt around the border of Rivendell. He realized he was close to home, but then he came across Fin, the orcs discovered Estel and Fin, and then they were attacked."  
  
"Why was he alone? Did he not go out with other rangers? Why were they not with him?"  
  
"Estel said something about investigating a rumor, regarding an object that is much desired and being sought by many. He was not entirely clear, but he said the rangers had split up to find out as much as they could. They were concerned because orc activity had seemed to increase over the area they had been traveling, and they heard from many along the way that the orcs were attacking villages. He was coming here to seek my advice."  
  
"I think it would be wise to take a war party out and make sure the northern border is safe. It is a favorite hunting spot for many. I do not wish to see others hurt. We should probably warn your people to stay close."  
  
"Aye, that is a wise course, Legolas. We should see Elladan and Elrohir, for they were out by the lake just yesterday. I imagine Estel would also like to be involved, but he will need another day to recover before he can be of much help."  
  
"I will go to your sons and we will prepare to leave tomorrow at first light."  
  
Tan, who had been listening, also decided to go along.  
  
Elrond watched him depart. He then turned his attention back to the she- elf that lay sleeping. He would need to speak to her when she awoke and was stronger. He had to make her understand that she was welcome in Rivendell. She had much to offer, and it already felt as if she were a part of the household. He as well as his sons had benefited from having her in the house. She had so much she could teach them, and it had been a joy to teach her. Without his daughter around, Fin brought a certain grace back into the house. It made him miss his daughter just a bit less.  
  
He needed to write to Thranduil and make sure that he understood that Fin was not going to be turned out of Rivendell. Relations between the two elven realms had not always been on the best of terms, and he felt that if he were honest with Thranduil, at least it would not get any worse. At least that was his hope. 


	11. Ice Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
After he had spoken to Elladan and Elrohir, Legolas made his way to Estel's room. The man was resting, sitting up and leaning on the headboard of his bed. His eyes were closed, and in his hands lay a book that was open. The fire burned brightly on the hearth and Legolas could detect the faint aroma of athelas in the room.  
  
Not wishing to wake his friend, Legolas sat in a chair beside the bed to wait. He thought of his father and his stubborn refusal to listen to reason when it came to Fin. Legolas had explained to Thranduil how Fin had saved both he and Estel from grave danger in the river just a short time ago. Surely her actions were enough of a reason to lift the condition of exile that was her sentence. It was not even her sentence, but that of her mothers. She was unfortunate enough to be included, as she was just a child, and it was the custom. Legolas had tried to understand the king's position, but the love for his friend and the gratitude he felt toward her clouded the issue. A king could not always make rulings based on what might be popular. He had to think of the good of all, and what would have ultimately been the fairest judgment based on the facts. While Fin's actions were certainly brave and noteworthy, the king still felt it was not enough to change what already was.  
  
Angry words had been spoken, for Legolas fiercely defended his friend. In the end, Thranduil had not expressly forbidden Legolas contact with Fin, and for that Legolas was grateful. At least he no longer had to hide his relationship with her, and outside the realm of Mirkwood, he was free to associate with her. He was sure, however, that his father would not be pleased that Lord Elrond allowed Fin the sanctuary of his home. A ruling that was imposed by an elvin king should have been upheld by all. Unsure of what his father's feelings in this were, he thought it best to inform the Lord of Rivendell of what had transpired.  
  
So lost in thought was he, that he failed to notice that Estel had awoken and was staring at him.  
  
"What could you possible be thinking of to make you look so worried, my friend?"  
  
Legolas looked up, started, but glad to see his friend awake.  
  
"My father."  
  
"Ahhh, well, that explains it!" Estel chuckled lightly.  
  
"He refused to help Fin, even after I told him what she had done for the both of us at the river. Sometimes I do not understand him at all. He told me that he would consider lifting the exile if ever Fin did something that warranted it. I guess saving his own son and the future King of Gondor is not enough."  
  
"I suppose she will simply have to single handedly rid Middle Earth of orcs, spiders, and wargs. That should do, don't you think?"  
  
"Aye, my friend," Legolas replied with a smile, "That should."  
  
Estel closed the book in his lap and placed it on the bedside table.  
  
"Have you eaten breakfast yet?"  
  
"Aye, I ate with your brothers earlier. We talked about scouting north by the river tomorrow. Your father stated that you would be well enough to travel by then."  
  
"That is well. I wish to possibly meet up with the rangers. They may have some news for us. We have heard rumors for months about a mysterious object, an item that is being sought by fell creatures. I know not what this item is, or who expressly is searching for it, but I feel it is important to find out. I tried to find Gandalf, he is sure to have information, but his whereabouts are unknown."  
  
"We may want to send out falcons for Gandalf if you think it is important enough to seek his counsel. I can take care of that while you eat and rest. I will also prepare packs for the both of us. You should concentrate on regaining your strength. Your wounds look much better, and I am relieved that you do not appear to be getting one of your colds!"  
  
"Thank you, my friend. My head still pains me somewhat and I am weary. I would like to look in on Fin, but for now I will rest."  
  
"I will have food brought to you, then. Your father can make you some tea for your head as well. I shall talk to him, too."  
  
Legolas left to run his errands, and then he went to write messages for the falcons of Rivendell to carry to Gandalf. Estel spent the remainder of the day sleeping or resting, and toward evening, his father allowed him out of bed so that he could look in on Fin.  
  
Earlier in the day, Elrond had helped Fin into a light tunic that laced up the back so that he could still treat her wound. He had allowed her to sit up and he was helping her to eat when Estel appeared. Fin's face lighted up and she smiled.  
  
"Estel, I am so glad to see you. You look well, Lord Elrond is very skilled, is he not?"  
  
"Aye, he is. I see you are well also, my friend. I guess you had everyone very worried for you. I am glad to see you are feeling better."  
  
Fin was not entirely comfortable with the thought that everyone had been worried for her. She was so used to being on her own, accountable to no one, that to have others worry over her well-being was discerning. Her look of concern was enough for Elrond to follow her train of thought.  
  
"We know how strong you are Fin, but we also want you to know that we care. We are here to support you, and expect the same in return. Relationships are all about give and take, sometimes it is equal, sometimes it is not, but in the end, it evens out. You must get used to this, I am afraid you are stuck with us!"  
  
All three laughed at Elrond's comment. Fin had much thinking to do, but she was glad to be back here. She felt secure and each day she knew she would be more comfortable. Elrond was right about give and take. When she truly thought about it, she knew that she had given, her trust and friendship, as well as received the same. It gave her a warm feeling. "I am sorry I caused so much worry. It was not my intention to do so."  
  
Estel sat next to the bed. "Thank you, once again, for saving me. You put my welfare ahead of your own, more so than the last time. I think that we now share a warrior bond. That is also give and take, for warriors save each other all the time without incurring debt to one another."  
  
"I like that, Estel."  
  
Elrond looked at the two young beings with gladness. He felt his heart lighten and he thanked the Valar for the wisdom of his youngest son. 


	12. Ice Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
Later in the evening, Legolas visited Fin in her chambers. He was glad to see her feeling better. She was sitting in a large, cushy chair by the fire, wrapped in a warm blanket. She had once again taken out her book and was trying to read a passage in the common language of men. Her brow was creased in concentration, and Legolas noted a bit of frustration in her movements.  
  
"Good evening, Fin. I see you are engaging in a most enjoyable pastime. I am glad to see the happiness on your face, my friend!"  
  
Fin could not help but laugh with her friend as he eased the tension. She shut the book, now sure she had had enough of it. She was glad for the distraction, and more glad that it was Legolas providing it.  
  
"I do not think I will ever be good at this book reading. I may be too old to learn."  
  
"Nay, not too old, my friend. One is never too old to learn something new. Maybe you are trying too hard, or maybe you should try reading something less complicated." He picked up the book and looked at the spine. It was a book about the plant life that surrounded Rivendell. It was one written by Elrond himself, describing the healing attributes and many uses of the various plants that grew throughout the region.  
  
"I suppose the Lord Elrond himself recommended this volume to you?"  
  
"Nay," she said as she laughed, "I chose it, but now I am wishing I chose instead a child's tale!"  
  
They both laughed as Legolas set the book down and sat beside her on the edge of the bed. The fire had been stoked recently and the warmth from it filled the room.  
  
"Estel, the twins, Tan, and myself will be scouting the lake area tomorrow to ensure the orcs are not still in the area. We need to make sure the area is safe."  
  
"I wish I could come. I hope they have left, for I wish no harm to come to any of you. The lake is so beautiful; the presence of orcs is very disturbing. Oh, and please tell Estel to stay away from the water!"  
  
Legolas laughed. "We shall have to give him swimming lessons come summer, I am afraid. He is a totally hopeless human."  
  
"Aye, he needs much protection. He is lucky to have an elf such as yourself, a renowned river swimmer, as a friend." Fin was referring to the incident of months past in which she and Legolas had fallen into the swift Forest River after the bank on which they were standing crumbled and collapsed. Both had almost lost their lives to the river.  
  
Legolas' eyes opened wide at the jest, and he tipped his head down and laughed quietly.''  
  
"Very funny, elfling."  
  
Fin smiled at him, and reached out a hand to grasp his arm.  
  
"Thank you for trying with your father. I want to ask you not to do so again. If your father is to ever change his mind, it must be due to his own thinking, not because of a request. It is the only way he will truly not begrudge me. Can you do this for me?"  
  
Legolas thought for several seconds before nodding in agreement. He knew she was right. His father would never accept her unless it was by his own idea, not by the suggestion of another. To draw attention to her actions in order to change his mind would make him feel manipulated, and he ultimately might resent Fin.  
  
"Elrond has requested that I help you to your bed. He believes that you should be resting now."  
  
She nodded, and Legolas helped her stand. He allowed her to lean on him for support as they covered the few feet to her bed. She still felt incredibly weak, and her knees were wobbly. She knew she would need several more days before she would be able to get about on her own. She was grateful for his help and enjoyed the close warmth of his body.  
  
Legolas eased her down onto the bed and helped her to lie on her right side. He checked her wound to make sure the bandage was secure, and then he covered her with several blankets. He turned down the lamp at the bedside and stoked the fire so it would last through the night. At last, he lightly kissed her on the forehead, but she had already been drawn into the world of elven dreams. 


	13. Ice Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Legolas rose at daybreak. He quickly dressed and left his room, gathering his weapons and cloak as he did. He headed to the dining chamber, sure he would meet up with the others there. Elrohir was already there, and Legolas sat across from him and helped himself to bread and honey.  
  
"Elladan is up, he went to the stables first. He will be here soon."  
  
Legolas nodded. "I hope Estel is feeling up to scouting. We will need his skills."  
  
"Aye, his eyes have grown sharp. I am sure he will be feeling well enough. Father made sure he had a tea for his headache before he retired last night. I think he slept well and deeply!"  
  
"Are you implying that your father drugged the future King of Gondor?"  
  
"Aye, that is exactly what he did," replied Estel as he entered the room from the hall and sat down. "Although I dare say I was weary enough to sleep well on my own. It's nice to know how much he cares!"  
  
The three friends laughed at this jest.  
  
"What is so amusing?" Elladan entered the room from the door that led outdoors. He removed his cloak and sat down at the table.  
  
"Ada, and his wonderful teas!"  
  
"You are right, Estel," replied Elladan knowingly laughing, "he thinks we do not know he does this, but all of us have at one time or another drunk of ada's mysterious home brews."  
  
Tan entered, apologizing for having overslept. He joined the others and the talk quickly turned to the scouting mission that lay ahead.  
  
"If we head back to the lake, and travel just beyond, there is a ranger meeting place there. We may meet up with one of my brethren, or be able to find a message. I believe we should start there. They may have some further knowledge to share," Estel volunteered. The other nodded at this idea.  
  
"That is a good place to start. It will at least give us a starting point," agreed Legolas. He had grown to trust Estel's instincts, especially when combined with his knowledge of the area surrounding Rivendell.  
  
The meal was finished and the scouts stood. Elrond entered just then and bade them tarry as he told them to have a care and return unharmed. The twins were millennia old, and Estel was very experienced, but they were still his children. Legolas was also as dear to him as a son, and he was growing quite fond of Tan as well. The elf had accompanied Legolas on many journeys and had proved to be a true friend.  
  
The air was cold and the warm breath of the horses rose like steam. There was a light coating of snow on everything, and the sunlight twinkled off each crystal, making them appear to glow. The sky was a cloudy gray, and Elrond was sure he could sense snow in the air. His eyes glanced at the scouts as they left, assuring himself that they were well dressed, especially Estel, and amply provisioned. They would only be gone for a day or two, but it was cold out, and the weather could turn anytime.  
  
They reached the lake just before noon. The sun had refused to appear from behind the low, thick, dark clouds that hung in the winter sky. They quickly picked up Estel's tracks from days before in the snow, and followed them north. The lake was still in site, but now they came to terrain that was rocky and hilly. This was the edge of the Trollshaws. Beyond were many caves, and though it had been centuries since any live trolls had been seen in this area, that was no guarantee that there were none there now, especially with the rumors and stories that Estel had heard and told the others. Trolls were known to travel the Misty Mountains and Estel knew that Legolas and Tan had encountered one several years ago. Not many beings traveled the Trollshaws, and then they only did so during bright sunlit days.  
  
Estel dismounted in order to have a closer look at the surrounding area. It was easy to miss a sign when traveling on horseback. Estel found signs that at least one other ranger had been here. The rangers often left messages for one another in places known only to them. The messages themselves were cryptic, using techniques that had been used by rangers for centuries. These included rock formations, markings on trees using leather or twine, or branches or other plant life.  
  
"A ranger was here just this morning. He is heading west, along the edge of the Trollshaws. He has picked up a trail, of what he does not know," Estel said as he turned to his horse.  
  
"Is he alone, or do others travel with him?"  
  
"He rides alone. He leaves no sign that he has been in contact with any other."  
  
They turned and headed west, hoping to catch up with the other ranger. For several hours they traveled in silence, their elven horses as silent on the ground as the elves they bore. Legolas began to feel uneasy; he scanned everything within his line of vision, keening sight and sound on his surroundings. Something was not right, something was out of place. Estel noted his friend's concerned look. They had traveled together long enough that they had developed a way to communicate without words. Stealth and silence were too important when your life may depend on not being seen or heard. Words were unnecessary when so much could be conveyed in a single expression or movement.  
  
Estel guided his horse toward Legolas. Legolas indicated his feelings with his facial expressions, and then used his arm to sweep across his chest indicating the direction in which he felt danger was present. He looked to his brothers and Tan, and noted that they too had strained, concerned looks on their faces. Legolas and Tan both now clutched their bows that had been moments before on their backs.  
  
Estel held up a fisted hand, his companions stopped. They dismounted and began to creep silently forward. The trees were thick in places here, and the path was very narrow. Through the trunks to the right they could see the lake. Footsteps appeared on the path suddenly, seeming to come from nowhere. Rangers, when traveling alone, did not use many well-known paths, preferring not to leave any trace of their presence. They could not travel as elves, who left barely no footprints behind. Normally, they would flit in and out of the thicker trees, using logs, rocks, and roots to hid their footprints. At times, they would even climb trees, which is what the case appeared to be now. The footsteps suddenly started, and the ranger must have been using the trees to cover his trail.  
  
Legolas had gone off the path, slipping silently through the trees. He had drawn his bow and nocked an arrow as the feeling of dread quickly built. He entered a small clearing just ahead of the others and was the first to spot the body of the fallen ranger. He appeared to have been attacked. He lay on his back; his stunned eyes open, staring out at nothing.  
  
He was surely dead. 


	14. Ice Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Fin had been allowed to leave her bed when she awoke in the morning. Estel, Legolas, Tan, and the twins had been gone for several hours, and Elrond thought the house would be calm enough for her to be up. He helped her to the dining room and they enjoyed breakfast together, talking quietly about nothing in particular.  
  
"I would like to see you rest for a few more days before you try to resume your normal activities. At least stay near the house, if you go out at all. I believe the poison has left you, but you are still weak."  
  
"I think I will try to do more reading, my lord, I still need practice. I understand from Elrohir that there are many maps in the library. I would like to learn to read a map, if you would be willing to teach me. I have never seen one, other than one that had been scratched into the dirt."  
  
"I would be delighted to show you. I think you will find this easier, most of the maps here are in elvish."  
  
"That is good, I am better at reading elvish words."  
  
They spent most of the morning looking at the maps that were stored in the Rivendell library. It was quite an extensive collection, many had been drawn by Elrond himself and must have taken years to complete. Some were even works of art. Fin was fascinated by the figures that represented different features in the outlaying areas; trees, woods, water, mountains, deserts, and such. Some maps marked the existence of caves, villages, castles, roads, paths, and bridges. Some were large and some were small, the latter meant to be carried and used.  
  
They stopped for lunch, and then Fin went to her room to rest. She had slept for several hours, and when she awoke, she felt strong enough to leave her bed on her own. She wanted to go down to the courtyard and sit outdoors. Even in winter, the gardens of Rivendell still held some plant life, and her days indoors had her longing to be around green, growing things. She knew the weather was cold, but she had her warm cloak and longed for fresh air. When she got downstairs, she headed through the main hall, and was surprised to see Elrond had a visitor. She had met this person on one other occasion, and that had been in Mirkwood when she was very young. She stood silently in the entryway, waiting to be seen.  
  
Elrond looked up and noticed her. "Ahh, Fin, come over. I would like to introduce you to someone."  
  
"But my lord, I already know him, though he may not remember me."  
  
The man in the long gray robe and gray pointed hat turned then to look at her.  
  
"I believe I do remember you, elfling. Though you were very young. It is good to see you again, Fin."  
  
"As it is you also, Mithrander," she said, bowing to show her respect.  
  
________________________________________  
  
The man that lay in the small clearing obviously died a very violent death. There was much blood on his head, and his skull was partially caved in. Blood seeped through his clothing, running down until it could be seen on his hands, and it pooled under him. What other injuries his clothing hid, the scouts could not tell, nor was it clear what had done this. One thing that was clear was that this man was taken totally by surprise, for he had not even drawn his weapon. His sword lay in it's sheath, a dagger still in his boot.  
  
Legolas and Tan quickly scanned the surrounding area for any signs that may be there. Estel bent to examine the body. This man was a ranger, one he had met before, but did not know too well. He was from the south, and had traveled here for the first time several weeks ago. Elladan and Elrohir stayed by the horses, their senses on alert to detect any threat that may still have lingered. Estel stood and looked over at Legolas, who was intently tracking something along the ground. He pointed off through the trees, and Tan took several quick strides in that direction. He then turned and nodded his head, agreeing with whatever it was that Legolas had said. The snow in this area was partially melted and in some places the ground was hard and frozen, in others it was wet and soft. Tracks could be easy to spot in these conditions, but maybe not so easy to follow. Legolas walked over to Estel, Tan behind him.  
  
"I believe it was a troll, Estel, but I do not know what a troll would be doing this far south. This man appears to have been killed only a short time ago, and that would mean the troll had been out in the daylight."  
  
Estel looked puzzled. Tan nodded his head in agreement, as he had also seen signs of a troll.  
  
"Ada has told me that there are different types of trolls, but I do not know if any can dwell outdoors during the day. Elladan! Elrohir! What do you make of this, brothers?"  
  
"I have heard of cave trolls, snow trolls, and hill trolls. I believe that hill trolls are able to travel during the day, although they must stay out of the sunlight. This day is overcast, at least this far north of Rivendell. Hill trolls are somewhat smaller than other types of trolls, are they not, brother?"  
  
"Aye, but just as deadly. I do not understand how this man was caught so unaware. Perhaps the troll was lying in ambush?"  
  
"Are they that intelligent?"  
  
"I am not sure, though I have always heard they were not very bright. I have heard that some trolls travel with orcs, like pets."  
  
"We should be careful," said Legolas as he strode back to his horse, "Whatever did this may still be close by. I would like to try and track it." He mounted and turned his horse back in the direction he thought the troll had gone.  
  
"Do you think it was a lone troll? I have heard that trolls sometimes travel in packs. Has anyone else heard this?" asked Tan as he also mounted to follow Legolas.  
  
"We have hunted trolls before, but they were cave trolls who dwelt alone. I have heard, though that although some trolls travel alone, it is not always the case."  
  
The five scouts were now mounted and were traveling single file through the densely growing trees behind Legolas. They were traveling back toward the lake. The sun had reached its peak and was now traveling back down through the sky, though a thick layer of clouds hid it here. They had followed the trail as it curved farther north around the lake. They were only a few leagues from the border of the area known as the Trollshaws.  
  
Legolas suddenly stopped, raising a fisted arm to signal the others to stop as well.  
  
"We are not alone," he whispered.  
  
Thank you to all who have reviewed so far. It is very exciting to hear your comments. You inspire me to continue. I am already at work on the next segment of this story.  
  
Thanks Again!! 


	15. Ice Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen  
  
Estel trained his hearing outward, trying to pick up the sounds that surrounded him. He was trying to detect a sound that may have been out of place. There was no wind, yet he could hear the unmistakable sound of the rustling of low bushes and small branches many meters away. He looked about, trying to see what made this soft sound. Suddenly, he could smell it.  
  
Unfortunately, the horses smelled it too. Frightened by the presence of the troll, the horses became agitated, swishing their tales, side stepping nervously, and shaking their heads. The close quarters they were presently in, with the trees being very thick, did not help the panic felt by all. All the horses snorted in their distess.  
  
Unable to contain its fear any longer, Legolas' horse bucked up on its hind legs. It was all Legolas could do to hang on. The horse whinnied in alarm, Legolas whispering soft encouraging words to try and calm it. Elrohir, who was riding at the back of the line, quickly dismounted and sent his horse off the way they had come. They needed to get the horses away from this place. In their panic, someone was going to get hurt. He jumped off the trail and made his way to Estel, who rode right in front of him.  
  
Up at the front of the line, Legolas was just getting his horse under control when the troll made his appearance. At roughly four meters tall, the troll towered over the elves and man before it. It roared out a challenge as soon as it saw them. Legolas' mount had finally had enough, and reared back up on its hind legs, whinnying its total distress loudly. This time Legolas was ready, and allowed himself to fall from the horse, rolling as gracefuuly as possible in such a small space. He barely missed the hooves of his beast as it turned to flee back down the path. Luckily, the other horses had been let loose by their riders already. Legolas' companions stood in awe of the creature before them.  
  
Again the troll roared. As Legolas had landed, he quickly drew an arrow and shot it toward the creature. It bounced off the tough skin and landed on the ground.  
  
"Legolas, we cannot fight it here, we are too closed in. To the lake! It is more open there!" Elladan yelled. Legolas had never fought against a troll before. His fear kept him alert, adrenaline kept him sharp.  
  
Legolas watched from the corner of his eye as his companions shifted through the trees. The lake's edge was only meters away. The troll needed no encouragement to follow. He had already taken care of one of these small pesky creatures. These would be no different. His brain worked too slow to feel any kind of threat.  
  
When Legolas reached the lakes edge moments later he noted that the twins already had their bows drawn, and Tan was ready likewise, perched on a low branch. Estel stood with his sword drawn, though it would not do much good against a creature this size.  
  
The troll swung its massive fists at the small creatures that darted in front of it. His paw-like hands instead knocked down several thick tree branches. One of these it bent and retrieved and then began to swing this around as well.  
  
Legolas knew the troll would be only vulnerable in its eye or mouth, both small targets. One arrow had already bounced uselessly off its hide, so he would have to aim for where its weaknesses were. He would have to get very close in order to hit so small a moving target. Dodging a swing of the branch, he aimed at an eye and let an arrow fly. It embedded deeply causing the creature to howl in pain and anger. Partially blinded, the troll swung its body from side to side knocking down everything in its reach. It was taking steps forward, slowly driving Legolas, who walked backwards in front of it, unaware to the ice on the lake.  
  
One softly booted foot touched ice, and Legolas felt it slip out from under him. Looking down, he quickly righted himself, but he also became momentarily distracted. Elladan had launched his own arrow at that moment, and now the troll was totally blinded. Again it howled its misery. The troll continued to swing the massive tree branch, and because he was momentarily distracted as he slid on the ice, Legolas did not see it as it headed straight for him.  
  
The branch caught Legolas full on the side, from his head right down to his hip. Flashes of immediate pain hit him as he felt his body flying slowly through the air. He heard his name being shouted by several voices, but could not comprehend the direction from which the sounds came. His bow flew from his hands on impact. All thought, except the pain he felt, was driven from his mind.  
  
He landed hard, a several meters from where he had been standing. The ice beneath him cracked but did not break upon impact. His friends stared in alarm at the sight of the elf flying through the air. Tan jumped down from his branch, launching an arrow at nearly point blank range. It embedded lightly into the trolls back, but the troll hardly felt it. The troll had reached up and tried to knock the arrows in its eyes away.  
  
Everything was happening so fast. The troll stepped out onto the ice, not aware any longer of where it was going. Estel stood on the shore, shocked, as he watched the troll stumbling out onto the ice. As thick as the ice was, there was no way it would hold the weight of the troll. The ice would crack and give way, and with it, his friend.  
  
Legolas was barely conscious. His side and head felt like they were on fire. Through foggy vision, he saw the troll approaching. He tried to get his arms underneath and push himself up but he did not have the strength to rise, and watch helplessly as the ice beneath the troll cracked. The crack ran in all directions, one directly towards where he lay, chunks of ice coming apart from the whole. Estel stepped out onto the ice as he had intended to skirt around the crack to reach his friend, but was held back by Elrohi,r who grabbed the back of his coat.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Estel spun around. "We cannot, he will fall in. He is injured." He tried to pull away from the elves grip. He turned when he heard another crack issuing from the ice.  
  
Wrenching free, he stepped out onto the ice. Carefully sliding his feet along, he skirted around the troll and headed out toward the middle of the lake. If he could coax it out far enough, maybe it would break through and sink.  
  
Estel drew his sword, and approached the troll. Getting as close as he dared, he struck the troll with it to get its attention. Though it could not see, it felt the sword and turned to stumble in the direction of this new attack. The troll was still swinging the branch through the air and Estel had to duck once to avoid it. Then he backed away and was no longer close enough, but the troll still headed away from shore, following the man and roaring loudly. This is exactly what Estel wanted.  
  
"No, Estel, do not go out further, it is too dangerous!" shouted Elladan.  
  
The troll turned back in the direction of this new voice.  
  
"Elladan, you must be quiet. Get to Legolas, get him off the ice," he replied, and turning his attention back to the troll he shouted, "Hey, pea brain, here, come here, that's right, follow my voice!"  
  
The troll, growing weary of the confused signals it was getting, roared loudly, shook it's head, and turned to follow Estel once again. It was frustrated and in pain and was getting very angry. Estel was carefully backing away, keeping his eyes and concentration upon the troll; he had to keep his feet from slipping out from under him. His memory flashed back to the last time he was at this lake, he did not wish to end up back in the freezing, cold water.  
  
Elrohir had reached Legolas where he lay on the ice. Legolas was barely conscious, he lay on his side, his head resting upon his left arm, which was flung over his head. His right arm lay limply against his side. Blood from a wound on his head and blood that ran down his arm and out from under his leather gauntlet stained the white ice red next to him. His eyes were closed tightly as pain flared through his body and he curled inward.  
  
When Elrohir reached him, he gently turned him over onto his back. Vivid blue eyes opened slightly and stared up into the gray, clouded sky. Hearing a noise behind him, Elrohir turned and saw Tan starting to approach.  
  
"Stay back, I do not think the ice can withstand our combined weight."  
  
Tan froze in his tracks. He wanted to help, but knew both Estel and Legolas were beyond his reach for the moment. He watched as Elrohir slowly slid Legolas toward shore. Tan backed away completely. He removed his cloak and spread it onto the ground. When they were closer to shore, Elrohir carefully lifted Legolas and carried him the rest of the way. Legolas' clothing was wet and cold from the slick ice. He reached Tan and placed Legolas on the cloak. Elladan came to his side.  
  
"I will see to his wound, go to Estel, he will need your help, my agile brother!"  
  
Elrohir and Tan turned away and dashed to the edge of the lake once again. Estel was now at least eight meters from shore. Tan was stunned that the ice had not given way under the troll yet, the ice must be thicker here for this part of the lake lay in shadow most of the day. He could see the growing frustration of both the man and the troll. The man was waiting for the troll to break through the ice, and the troll was angry, in pain, and frustrated over his own lack of ability to reach his prey. Estel kept shouting at it, dodging under the swinging tree branch to slap at it with his sword, making sure it would continue to follow him.  
  
An idea sprang to his mind and Estel reached down and pulled the long dagger from his boot. When the troll finally opened its mouth to roar out its frustration, Estel was ready. He sent the dagger flying toward the gaping mouth above him. The force of the throw caused the knife to bury itself to the hilt into the roof of the troll's mouth. Blind and confused, the troll stopped, and tried to grab the knife with clumsy fingers. It stood, the man looking up intently at it, and swayed slightly before it fell over with a sickening crash.  
  
The ice below the troll broke upon impact, sending out cracks in a spider web pattern in all directions. Estel felt the ice split between his feet, and for a split second felt his heart stop. The ice gave way beneath him and he was plunged into the frigid water. Here it was over his head, and there was nothing to grab onto. He felt his head go completely under, before he sputtered to the surface. He immediately felt his teeth begin to chatter, as he tried to tread water and keep afloat. His clothing was heavy and weighed him down, and he went under once again. He could hear his name being called out from the direction of the bank, and he turned to face this direction.  
  
He came up hands first, reaching and grasping for purchase. Suddenly, he felt his hand brush against something solid and cold; the edge of the ice. He tried to grab on, but his hand slipped away. On the bank, Tan and Elrohir watched in horror as he slipped under the surface again. Tan cautiously stepped out onto the ice, intent on rescuing his friend.  
  
"Lay flat, spread your weight out, even cracked, the ice may hold us that way," Elrohir suggested as he followed Tan.  
  
Both elves stretched out and inched their way along toward Estel, listening to the sounds of the ice groaning under them. On the bank, Ellandan stood over the prone form of Legolas, intently watching his brothers and Tan. He sent a prayer to the Valar to help them.  
  
The two elves finally reached the man. Estel could barely keep his head above water. He had been submerged for at least two minutes and his body temperature was dangerously low. He could no longer feel the coldness of the water as his arms and legs became numb. His mind was confused as hypothermia set in. He was about to go under yet again when he felt something grab him by the sleeve of his heavy, waterlogged coat. He turned silver eyes to stare into the green ones of his brother. Elrohir pulled hard, and Estel could feel his body being dragged over the edge of the broken ice. The edge crumbled in several places, but then Tan grabbed his other sleeve, and together they pulled Estel completely out.  
  
The three lay on the ice momentarily catching their breath. Estel could feel his clothing and hair beginning to freeze in the frigid air.  
  
A loud crack underneath them sent them scurrying to the edge, dragging Estel behind them. When they reached the bank, they looked back. The troll was no longer in sight. It had sunk to the bottom of the lake. 


	16. Ice Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen  
  
Estel sat panting, leaning up against a tree. His teeth were chattering and his whole body shivered with cold. Elrohir removed Estel's soaking wet coat and then wrapped his own cloak over him.  
  
Elladan approached them.  
  
"L-l-l-egol-l-as. H-how is h-he?" Estel said through his shivers.  
  
Elladan stooped in front of his brother. Estel's lips were blue and his skin was very pale. His wet hair was partially frozen. He had drawn his knees up and wrapped his arms around his legs, trying to curl into a tight ball. His eyes were slightly glazed and unfocused.  
  
"It is bad, my brother. Broken ribs, I do not know how many, his arm is broken also, a compound fracture. And I believe he has a concussion. We must get him back to father quickly. Do you think you can ride?"  
  
"Aye, I may need a bit of help getting mounted, but I will be fine."  
  
"I wish we had time to start a fire and warm you up, but I think the longer we wait, the more in danger Legolas is."  
  
Tan pulled Estel to his feet and placing an arm under his arm, helped him back along the narrow path to where the horses were. Elladan returned to the unconscious prince and gently lifted him. Elrohir walked ahead of his brother. He mounted quickly when they reached the horses, and Elladan carefully placed the prince into his brother's arms. Elrohir leaned Legolas back and wrapped his arms around him, gently cradling his body. The blond elf's head rested against Elrohir's shoulder.  
  
Tan mounted after helping Estel onto his own horse. Elladan took the reins of Legolas' horse, who whinnied in distress over his lack of a rider. They headed back to Rivendell in a single line as the path was narrow.  
  
Not too long into the ride, Elladan noticed that Estel no longer shivered. He was extremely worried for his brother. The lack of shivering indicated that his hypothermia had worsened. When the trail grew wider, he drew his horse alongside his brothers. He glanced over at Estel, noting the drooping shoulders and unfocused eyes.  
  
"Estel?"  
  
Estel turned his head at the sound of his voice. It seemed to echo in his head as though his ears were full of water.  
  
"Estel, how do you feel?"  
  
"I am not so cold now, Elladan, but I feel very tired. Is it much longer to home?"  
  
Estel had lost all track of time. He gripped the reins of his horse with white-knuckled fingers.  
  
"Estel, we have several hours left to ride. I am afraid it will be dark ere we reach home."  
  
"Brother, I do not think I can ride alone. I cannot feel my legs and my hands, and my head is pounding fiercely."  
  
Elladan knew Estel must have been feeling very bad to admit this. "I will ride with you, little brother, just like when you were young and learning."  
  
Estel smiled at this memory. Elladan stopped both horses with quiet words in elvish and then mounted up behind his brother. He wrapped his cloak around his brother's body, offering him the aid of his own body heat.  
  
The young ranger was grateful to his brother for not finding fault in his current weakness. The bond they shared was strong, and Elladan had never made Estel feel any less for not having the abilities that his elven brothers possessed. He leaned back into his brother's warm embrace, closing his eyes. His mind was foggy and full of worry for his friend, and he felt very distraught over his inability to not be of help. He truly trusted his brothers to care for him as well as Legolas, but at the same time, he wished it were he sitting with Legolas.  
  
Elrohir and Legolas were only steps behind them now, and he could hear his friends labored breathing and soft moans of pain. He tried to turn to see his friend, but the firm hold his brother had on him stopped him.  
  
"You cannot help him, Estel. We are doing all we can. It is important to get him home where father can tend to him. It is too cold to stop and do anything for him here. I know you are worried and it is not in your nature to idly sit by, but you must this time. You would not be of help to him in your condition."  
  
"Elladan, I cannot help it-t-t," the ranger whispered. His teeth had begun to chatter, a good sign that his body was warming under the embrace of his brother. The only problem now being as his feet and hands began to warm, they began to hurt and tingle as well.  
  
"Shhh, we will be home sooner than you think. Close your eyes and rest."  
  
The group traveled for hours under the darkening sky. Gray clouds filled the sky and the aired had a metallic scent. Before they had reached Rivendell, large, fat flakes of snow began to fall from the sky. The wind picked up, and by the time they could see the blinking of lanterns of home in the distance, it seemed that a blizzard was beginning. 


	17. Ice Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen  
  
Fin had watched the sky all afternoon as it turned darker. Her instincts told her that foul weather was approaching, and Elrond confirmed her premonition with his own words of concern. She hoped the scouting party had found sound shelter this evening, it would be a most uncomfortable night if they did not, especially for Estel.  
  
Her body was feeling stronger, and she no longer felt the extreme weakness she had felt that very morning. She had spent the day most pleasantly with Elrond and Gandalf. They had finished looking at many maps and while there were still many things about them that she did not understand, she had learned much this day. As her grasp of the various written languages of Middle Earth improved, she knew she would learn even more.  
  
Gandalf remembered her and knew of what had happened all those years ago. He was glad that Elrond had taken Fin in; the elven lord had a great heart and much compassion. Fin told him how she and Estel and Legolas had met, and of their adventures at the river.  
  
"So that is how I came to be here."  
  
"I am very glad you did, child. It is a wonder how you managed on your own all this time. Life should not always be so difficult."  
  
The fire was warm and the room very comfortable. For some reason, she felt compelled to leave the sitting room to walk out onto the balcony. The sun had set, and though there were many clouds, she could still see many stars peeking out from behind them. The air was frigid and crisp and all was silent.  
  
"It is snowing, my lord," she called out. Elrond moved up to stand behind her, fat flakes of snow falling on his ebony dark hair. She was drawn to the edge of the balcony, and as she looked off into the forest beyond the courtyard, she felt a sense of distress growing inside her. She turned a confused look to Elrond, who only nodded his head.  
  
"I feel it too. Something is wrong."  
  
Gandalf approached as well, and looked beyond the elves into the darkness.  
  
Fin turned back and strained her eyes to look off into the darkness. She stood still, listening to the wind as it grew stronger. She reached out with all her senses.  
  
Suddenly, she could hear the sound of a horse running toward the house. One horse. Who could this be? A figure on horseback, cloak drawn over his face, burst through the trees and stopped in the courtyard. The hood was flung back as the creature darted for the door. It was Tan. Why was he alone?  
  
Fin was distressed knowing that Tan would never leave the others unless something had happened. Her sense of danger increased as she saw the look of worry and intensity on his face. She fled the balcony with Elrond at her heels.  
  
Elrond and Fin hurried to the door and met the elf in the front hall. Tan was breathing hard from his wild ride, and he reached out to grasp Elrond by the arm. He needed the steady anchor of the wise elf to keep his mind focused.  
  
"Tan, what has happened?"  
  
"My lord, you must prepare, they will be here soon."  
  
"Slow down, you are not making sense."  
  
Fin looked on him with wide eyes. "It is Legolas."  
  
Tan turned to her with a shocked expression. "Yes, my lady. And Estel." His breath was still coming in quick gasps, and he looked ready to collapse.  
  
Lord Elrond drew in a deep breath. "Maybe you should start at the beginning." His voice was shaky with worry.  
  
Tan relayed briefly what had happened. More details could be told later. Immediately, Elrond sent Fin to prepare the prince's quarters for his arrival. She practically flew down the hall and up the stairs. Gandalf waited with Elrond in the hall. She gathered what she felt would be needed from the stores in the healer's rooms and brought it to Legolas' room. She then began a fire in the grate and filled the kettle to boil water. She made sure splints were available, as Tan had told them what he knew of the prince's injuries.  
  
She returned to the front hall and followed Tan, Elrond, and Gandalf out into the courtyard where she heard the sound of concerned voices.  
  
She stood to the side as Elrond swept past her, the limp body of Legolas in his arms. She turned quickly to the others. Elladan was helping a stumbling, shivering Estel from his horse, Elrohir and Tan were handing the reins of the animals to a stable keeper who had appeared. Her eyes swept over the twins, relief filled her heart that they had not been injured.  
  
Estel nodded weakly to her as he past, and stumbled again as he past through the door. Fin followed and watched as Elladan helped to support his brother down the hall and up the stairs.  
  
"No, brother, I want to b-b-be with L-l-legolas," Estel mumbled as his brother attempted to steer him toward his own chambers.  
  
"Estel."  
  
Estel met his brothers concerned, you-need-to-rest, gaze with an intense I- will-not-rest-until-I-have-seen-him stare.  
  
Elladan sighed and helped the man to the chamber of their friend. Fin followed, darting ahead to open the door for them. She moved aside so that Elladan could help Estel in.  
  
Elrond was leaning over the still form of the blond-haired elf. He turned and motioned for Fin to come and help. Elladan helped Estel into a chair, and then began to help him take off the still wet clothing he wore. Gandalf stood to the side, watching intently, ready to be of assistance.  
  
Elrond, with Fin and Elrohir helping, removed Legolas gauntlets, cloak, tunic, and woolen undershirt. The prince moaned and turned his head, but did not wake. Fin gasped when she saw his side.  
  
Where the thick branch had struck him was a large bruise. It was black and purple, and it covered the right side of his chest from shoulder to hip. Elrond ran his hands over the injury. Legolas cried out, his body clenched and his breathing became erratic, but still did not wake.  
  
"At least four ribs are broken. I am not sure if they are intact of if they have done damage to anything inside," Elrond stated. He feared that one or more of the ribs had possibly caused some internal injury, so devastating was the blow from the troll.  
  
Legolas right arm was clearly broken. The bone protruded from torn, reddened flesh. The gauntlet had been keeping applied pressure on the wound, but now that it had been removed, blood flowed from the injury. It would have to be set and bound. Elrond was rightly concerned over this injury as the archer needed two good, strong arms to hold his bow. He would have to be careful of infection, and this wound would need to be stitched closed.  
  
Next, Elrond assessed the elf's head wound. There was a long gash that ran from his hairline above his right eye, down to the corner of his eye. Blood had dried on Legolas face, his eye was swollen shut and there was a large purple bruise on his face. He lifted each eyelid and noted the un- dilated state of the pupils. This was indicative of a concussion.  
  
"Fin, this will need to be cleaned and stitched," Elrond indicated the wound on Legolas' head.  
  
"I can do that, my lord. I have done this many times."  
  
With Elrohir's help, she began the task of cleaning and stitching the head wound. Elrond set Tan to making splints the right length for Legolas' arm. The wooden splints would be soft but strong. As these tasks were being done, Elrond turned to his foster son, who was now stripped, wrapped in a thick blanket, and seated in a chair by the fire.  
  
"Are you well, Estel?"  
  
"Aye, ada, I am. I am warmer now, at least. I grow very weary of the lake."  
  
Elrond smiled at this edain, whom he had claimed as his own. This man meant so much to him. When he took him in all those years ago, he had no idea how much he would grow to love this human. Elrond knelt in front of his son, and reached out to embrace him. Estel sighed in his father's embrace, and a warmth spread through him unlike any he had ever felt.  
  
"It is well, my son. Legolas is badly wounded, but he will recover. He is strong. I am grateful to the Valar for watching out over you this day." He pulled back and gazed into his son's silvery eyes. He reached a hand up and lightly brushed his fingertips across his son's forehead. There was a slight warmth there, and Elrond was slightly concerned.  
  
"You are running a fever, Estel. Elrohir will prepare something for you. You may remain here as long as you promise to rest and try to sleep."  
  
Estel was very weary, and his head did feel hot. He nodded weakly, "I will, ada."  
  
Elrohir moved in to care for his brother. Elrond turned back to the bed. Fin was still working on the last few stitches and Tan had completed the work on the splints. Elrond did not look forward to what would have to come next.  
  
"We must set the arm. The pain will lesson once it is set back into place."  
  
Elladan aided him in setting Legolas' arm back, as he had done on many other occasions. The task took great strength and steady movements. Care had to be taken not to stretch and damage the muscles and tendons that attached to the bones.  
  
Legolas' body arched off the bed and a gasp escaped his throat at the sudden jolt and assault on his body, but it was over quickly. The bones seemed to naturally set back into place when they were properly arranged. Elrond cleaned the gash in the arm with a solution of herbs. This would also need to be stitched, and Fin set about on this task as soon as she had finished stitching the head wound. Once the stitches were in place, Elrond applied the splint, wrapping it with soft, supple pieces of leather. The splint would have to be replaced in a few days, once the swelling in Legolas' arm went down.  
  
As he worked, the elf lord could see the concern and worry of his other sons. "Can you tell us what happened? How did Legolas come to be injured so badly?'  
  
Elrond next attended to Legolas' ribs and chest as Elrohir filled his father in on what had happened up north. He checked Legolas' breath, and noted the red tinge to his mouth. There was some internal damage, as indicated by the blood on Legolas' lips, but it was minimal. He washed the area with a solution that had been prepared by Elrohir, a warming solution that would penetrate skin and have a soothing effect on the nerves and muscles beneath and then, with the help of Fin and Elladan, he wrapped the ribs snugly. When Legolas woke, he would be in extreme pain. Elrond prepared several medicines for him, one for pain, which he would need, and one for fever, just in case.  
  
He turned and looked at Estel and Elrohir. Estel was still sitting, wrapped up in the blanket, but now he held a mug of something. He quietly sipped the beverage and watched his father. His eyes were glazed and feverish, but he still bore a look of concern.  
  
Elrohir handed his father a mug. A servant had brought up a tray with strong tea and fruit. Elrond accepted the mug, and drank the settling tea. He could feel the warmth spread through him, taking away the chill he felt after working on the injuries of the young elf.  
  
They waited in silence. Fin went over to Estel and sat at the ground by his feet. He reached out his hand and placed it on her shoulder. She looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes. She leaned to rest her head on his knee, and they waited.  
  
Estel had fallen asleep, and Fin would have also, if not for the movement and sound on the bed. 


	18. Ice Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen  
  
It seemed like the darkness had enveloped him his entire life. It was peaceful and quiet. There was nothing here, no sound, no color, no sensation. His thoughts seemed to float along, silently as if on a gentle breeze. He was alone, and this concerned him, for he should not be alone. There should be color, sound, sensation. He knew if he reached out, it would all be there. He also knew if all this returned to him, there would be other feelings as well.  
  
Pain, distress, weakness. The dark was becoming somehow lighter. It was not so much the presence of light, but the absence of the dark. It was receding, awareness was coming back to him.  
  
Warmth was the first thing he felt, he could feel it as if it were housed in his very bones. Next came a weightlessness. A dizzying, floating sensation. Then came the pain.  
  
It began slowly, and at first just edged itself into his being. It built as the darkness fell away. The sensations of it made him aware of his body again. Now it felt heavy. The pain washed over him in waves, nausea filled his mind and gut, cloudiness filled his head.  
  
Sound came back to him, and slowly, he could sense where he was.  
  
".waking.adar.heat." was all he could make out; the sounds seemed to echo in his head.  
  
A shadow passed before his closed eyes, momentarily blocking out the faint light that tried to pry open his eyelids.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
No. He could not do this. It was too much. His body ached with a fury such as he had never felt. Every breath he drew sent waves of agony over his him, blocking out all other sensations. It felt as if iron bands were wrapped around him, squeezing without relenting.  
  
"Mellonnin, it is time to awaken."  
  
He turned his head slightly toward the voice, his head throbbing. He felt compelled by the voice to at least try. His eyelids fluttered, but remained closed.  
  
What is wrong with me? Even as his body failed to heed his commands, he could hear the gentle voice yet again, pleading with him.  
  
"Please, Legolas.open your eyes."  
  
The faint light pored into his brain as he finally was able to open his eyes. It was but a crack, but enough to satisfy the beings that had gathered around him. The vision of them swam and multiplied, then faded. His brow creased in confusion, sending pain lancing through his head.  
  
"I.can't.breath.hurts.," he whispered, his throat dry making his voice rough.  
  
His breath hitched in his aching chest. Pain would not allow him to breath. Panic and frustration set in. He struggled to draw air into his lungs, the pain kept him from satisfying this need. Steel wrapped around his chest, crushing him from the outside. His head shook from side to side, his eyes widened, and the pain took over. His breath came in short gasps. He tried to reach up to grip the being that leaned over him, the pain in his arm screamed at him to stop the movement.  
  
"Where.who.no."  
  
"You are safe, Legolas. You must relax." The face looked away. There was a calmness and familiarity to the voice that he could not quite place or understand.  
  
"Elrohir, the cup, please."  
  
Legolas suddenly felt a hand at the back of head lift him up slightly and a cup was pressed to his lips. His head was lifted slightly higher and he drank. The liquid was warm and bitter. He tried to turn away from it, but the strong hand held him there. At last, satisfied, his head returned to the pillow and the hand disappeared along with the mug.  
  
He looked at the vision before him, multiple images of a dark haired elf swam in front of him, refusing to fuse together.  
  
"Elrond.?" he whispered in a hoarse voice.  
  
"Aye, young one. All will be well, sleep."  
  
Darkness once again enveloped him.  
  
__________________________________  
  
"He is in extreme pain. The tea should help. He needs to sleep. Only then can he heal."  
  
"Ada, is there nothing more we can do?"  
  
"I am sorry Estel. I know you are concerned. Legolas will heal, but his pain will be intense and he will need time. I think it best if he is sedated for a time, until his body can handle the pain."  
  
"Nay, ada, you know Legolas would never agree to that," Estel softly whispered. He sat on the edge of the bed, gently brushing the strands of blond hair away from Legolas' forehead. He could feel the heat of fever beginning.  
  
Elrond sighed. He did know. The elf would rather face the pain than lie in a drug-induced stupor.  
  
Elrond sighed, "I will concede. You are right. It is against my better judgment, but I do not wish to lose his trust. The tea he just drank will keep him asleep until the morning. I will offer no more. Legolas can decide then what he needs."  
  
"He will need something for his fever, I can feel the warmth on his skin, ada." Although he himself was somewhat feverish, Estel could still sense the unnatural warmth of his friend.  
  
Elrond reached his hand to rest on the prince's forehead. He feared infection in Legolas arm, along with the severity of his injuries would cause the elf to develop a fever.  
  
"Very well, Estel, I wish for you to rest. Elladan, help your brother pull that chair closer to the bed." Elrond knew better than to order the human to his own room. His past experience told him that Estel would find someway to return to Legolas' side. Once the chair was nearer to the bed, Estel lowered his body into it. Fin helped him settle and then covered him. Turning to Elrond, she added, "I know of a tea that will help with the pain, but leave Legolas for the most part clear headed. It also is not bitter tasting as many medicines are."  
  
"Let us go and see if we have the necessary ingredients to prepare this tea. Estel, sleep. Your brothers will come and get me if I am needed here."  
  
Gandalf left the room with Elrond and Fin. He had been impressed by her skills and had remembered that her mother had been a healer in Mirkwood all those years ago. She must come by it naturally, he thought.  
  
Estel nodded at his father before he left and looked at the bed. Legolas lay still, his chest rising and falling as he slept on unaware. His face was pale as was the rest of his body. The bruises fairly glowed with color against the too fair skin. He reached out to place his hand gently over Legolas'. Only then did he close his eyes. 


	19. Ice Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen  
  
Sounds floated on the edges of awareness. His body felt warm and he was content to remain in the darkness. He heard voices, but could not make out their meaning. A door opened and closed.  
  
"Estel, are you awake?"  
  
Silver eyes opened slightly, and a soft light met them. It was still dark outside. How far off was morning? He felt as though he had slept quite a while, but if he did, it should be morning. Estel looked into the concerned eyes of his friend, Fin, who was leaning over to face him.  
  
"Aye, I am awake. What is the time?" he replied, his voice thick with sleep.  
  
"It is just past dawn, my friend."  
  
"Dawn? But it is still dark."  
  
"The storm still rages. The sun is rising, but can barely be seen. I have brought you something to eat." She reached up and touched his forehead. It was much cooler, but he still bore a slight fever. "I have something for your fever as well."  
  
"I do not wish to be drugged, Fin. I am weary enough to sleep on my own."  
  
"Nay, not a drug. Just something for your headache and fever. I will offer the same to Legolas when he awakens. Your father helped me prepare it during the night. I know you like to have your wits about you. At least as much as possible for you!" She finished with a grin.  
  
Estel smiled back and accepted the mug she handed to him. It tasted sweet and good, hardly like medicine at all.  
  
"Thank you, mellon nin." Estel looked over at his friend who still lay in deep dreams on the bed beside him. Legolas' head was turned slightly to one side, his bruised and battered face hidden in shadow. Estel reached over and lifted his chin, and winced at the hurt on his friend's face. The bruise seemed to have grown larger, and the stitched gash was raw and swollen.  
  
"He will heal, Estel."  
  
She looked into the worried silver eyes of her friend. She told Estel of Gandalf's arrival and how she had learned to read the maps in Elrond's study. As she talked he allowed her to feed him a small bowl of rich soup. When he was finished, she sat back and handed him a glass of water. He felt much better. The tea she had given him had all but erased his headache, and the soup felt good in his stomach. He looked at Fin, and contemplated for a moment.  
  
"Fin, thank you. You are a good friend. I know it has been difficult for you here, you have had to hide who you are, and learn to become someone new. How do you fare? How is your wound? You look like you are feeling much better."  
  
"I am well, Estel. It has been difficult for me, especially when I first arrived, but your father and brothers have been more than understanding. I truly believe that they want me here now. Not out of some sense of obligation either. I have much to learn, sometimes I feel very inadequate. I do not know the ways of my own people. It was more discerning at first. I am getting used to it, and I have learned so much already, though I know there is still more."  
  
"You will learn, Fin. There is much to know. I do not want you to feel overwhelmed. Take it one day at a time, my friend."  
  
They were silent for a moment, then Fin asked, "Why do you think orcs have come so close to Rivendell? And a troll too? It has your father worried, I can tell."  
  
"Aye, he is worried. There is danger near. I do not know its source. I have heard many rumors. I do not know what to believe. Wiser heads will be needed to solve this."  
  
"Or perhaps many heads put together?"  
  
Estel nodded. Fin rose and cleared away the dishes. "I will return soon. Your father believes Legolas will awaken soon. He wants to be here when that happens."  
  
Fin left the room. Estel sat and thought, looking over at his friend. The only sounds were the howl of the wind outside, and the calming snap of the fire in the hearth. Through the lacey curtain at the window, Estel could barely make out the whipping snow and grey sky.  
  
Soon the door opened and Elrond came in. Estel turned in the direction of his father and smiled.  
  
"Ada. I am glad you are here. Will he be alright? He is so pale and still." He nodded indicating his friend on the bed.  
  
"Aye, nin ion. He will recover. It will just take time."  
  
Elrond approached the bed and placed a hand on Estel's forehead. Noting that his son was much cooler, he turned his attention to the elf in the bed. Legolas was wrapped in fever. His face and skin were too pale and a sheen of sweat graced his fair face and bare chest. Elrond placed his palm against Legolas forehead and closed his eyes. Within seconds, the elf began to stir under the Lord of Rivendell's hand.  
  
A soft moan escaped his lips and his eyes fluttered open. Estel left his chair to kneel at his friend's side. He reached for Legolas hand and gently gripped it. Legolas' breathing became strained as the pain swept through him.  
  
The elf swallowed and tried to breath normally, but the pain around his chest was too intense. He gripped the hand that held his, his knuckles turning white.  
  
"Estel." he gasped out.  
  
"I am here, mellon nin."  
  
"I am so cold, Estel."  
  
"You have a fever. Do you remember what happened?"  
  
Legolas paused and closed his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts. It was difficult to put an intelligent sentence together.  
  
"Aye, there was a troll," Legolas paused, "and you went for another swim in the lake," he finished with a slight smile.  
  
"I am glad you have remembered. You have a very bad head wound. It is a good sign."  
  
Legolas nodded in understanding, regretting it immediately when this slight movement caused intense pain to fill his head. He reached up with his good hand and touched the stitches and felt along the bruise.  
  
"Elfling, I can give you something for the pain, but it will not take it away completely. I would rather give you something much stronger, but it will put you to sleep."  
  
"For how long?" Legolas was not entirely sure he wanted to be drugged, but he had never been in so much pain. What good would it do to remain awake at this point?  
  
"At least a day. I can guarantee you will waken by tomorrow morning. It will give your body a chance to mend, and the pain will be more controllable. It is what I am recommending, but it is your decision."  
  
Legolas looked to his friend, who only nodded in agreement with his father. He could not stand to see his friend in such pain. He knew elves healed faster than humans, and that by tomorrow Legolas would be feeling much better.  
  
"Alright, My Lord. I will take the drug."  
  
Estel helped him raise his head enough so that he could sip the liquid offered by Elrond. It was bitter and thick.  
  
"Water."  
  
Estel then offered him a drink of water, which Legolas barely finished before his eyes closed in sleep.  
  
Just then Elrohir appeared in the doorway, Tan behind him.  
  
Elrond nodded. "We should meet with Gandalf. I would like some answers. Please get your brother, Tan, and Fin, and ask Gandalf to meet us in the study. Estel and I will be along as well."  
  
"How is Legolas, ada?" asked Elrohir from the doorway.  
  
"He is as well as can be expected. He will sleep until tomorrow."  
  
"He let you drug him? He must have been in great pain to allow that."  
  
"Aye, he is. Estel, we have much to discuss. I wish to know what you found out when traveling with the rangers. Do you feel strong enough to come downstairs?"  
  
Estel looked at Legolas. He was determined to find a cause or reason behind the attack on his friend. Trolls did not wander so near to Rivendell. He too hoped Gandalf would be able to help with some answers. Elrohir stepped up to the fire and stoked it to last. Then the man and the elves left Legolas slumbering, as the storm continued to rage outside. 


	20. Ice Chapter Twenty

Ice  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
The proposed meeting had to be postponed because of more sightings of orcs along the border. This time it was to the south, and they had also received news from a patrol that several bands of nomad travelers were seen in the area. This was not a normal occurrence at this time of year, as the nomads generally tended to stay south where it was warmer. Elrond had sent Elladan and Elrohir with Tan to try and locate one of these groups of travelers. They returned after dinner without any news or success. Though the storm had died down, it had kept them from traveling too far from the borders.  
  
Estel had retired early, still weary from his ordeal. He had sat with Legolas most of the afternoon, just glad to be near his friend. He had watched the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed evenly, comforted by the soft sounds. His father had requested that he sleep in his own bed this night, as he could not really properly rest in the chair for the second night in a row.  
  
The next morning, the storm had blown itself completely out. The sun rose and the sky was blue and clear. Millions of ice crystals glistened all around, clinging to the dark pines and other winter green plants that surrounded the Rivendell. Fin watched as several elves on horseback passed the courtyard, the horse's breath lingering in the air. There were more patrols, per Lord Elrond's request, and everyone was on alert for any danger.  
  
Fin had checked on Legolas upon wakening, but he still slept. His fever was nearly spent, and he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Estel was sprawled out on the bed next to him, one hand on Legolas' shoulder. He had found his way there sometime during the night, unable to sleep in his own bed. He awoke when she had entered the room, and smiled sleepily up at her.  
  
"Would you like me to bring you something to eat?"  
  
"Aye, and perhaps something for Legolas. When he awakens, he will need to eat as well."  
  
"Consider is done, then. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I am well, just tired."  
  
"An after effect of hypothermia, I am afraid. You should rest while you can. You will need a clear head when you meet with Gandalf. Perhaps Legolas will feel up to it as well."  
  
She turned and left the room. Estel looked over at Legolas, reaching up a hand to touch his forehead. It was much cooler, which was a relief. He had seen his friend get into many scrapes in the past, and had helped him with various wounds, but this had been bad and he knew they had been lucky. He knew how easily Legolas could have been killed. They had been extremely lucky.  
  
Legolas began to stir, his body shifting as if it were trying to find a more comfortable position. Estel sat up and watched his friend. Legolas' head moved slightly from side to side, and his eyelids fluttered open. A soft moan escaped his lips and he brought his uninjured hand up to touch his face. Then he touched the splint on his arm, and finally rested his hand over his broken ribs. His eyes were open all the way, the pupils dilated wide, which was a good sign as the room was well lit. Realizing he was not alone, he glanced over at his friend.  
  
"Estel." he whispered. "Where am I?"  
  
"Same place, my friend."  
  
"Estel, have you been sleeping in my bed?" One eyebrow went up as he looked at his friend. "What will people say?"  
  
"Very funny, elf. You did not expect me to spend another night in that chair, did you?"  
  
"Nay, my friend. You should have slept in your own bed."  
  
"I tried. I was too worried about you. So I came back. Hey, at least I slept!"  
  
Estel looked at his friend, noting the paleness of his face and the slight shallowness of his breath.  
  
"How do you fare, nin ion? I think you are still in much pain."  
  
"Aye, it still hurts to breath and my head aches. I think I outdid myself this time, my friend."  
  
"I agree with you, but I think you were just in the wrong place at the right time.I mean the wrong time? Fin made more of her tea. It will lessen the pain. I will bring you some."  
  
He got off the bed and went to the hearth where a kettle sat steaming softly. He poured a cup of tea from it, and slowly walked to the bed, blowing on the hot liquid to cool it down. He placed it on the table next to the bed, and then turned to help Legolas into a sitting position, leaning against the headboard. Legolas grimaced in pain, and his breathing quickened as he tried to stay in control. Estel handed him the cup, but Legolas' hand was shaking too much to hold it. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes.  
  
"I hate being this weak."  
  
"I know mellon nin, for now you must let others help you." Legolas nodded slightly. Because of the warrior bond shared between the elf and the man, he knew he would owe no debt for this help. He also knew that sooner or later, he would need to help his friend in a similar way. He looked into Estel's eyes, truly glad for the closeness they shared. In the short time they had known each other they had become incredibly close. Legolas was an only child and before he had met the ranger, he had never had the experiences that come from having or being a sibling.  
  
Often one knew what the other thought before he had a chance to voice it. They could also sense the others feelings, and when they knew when the other was in danger. It was probably as close to brotherhood that he would ever come.  
  
Estel held the cup as Legolas slowly sipped the hot liquid. His body felt chilled from the after effects of the fever, and the tea helped to warm him up. Estel could see his friend relax visibly as he finished off the tea.  
  
Legolas looked at his arm. "I guess archery practice is out of the question today?"  
  
Estel laughed. "Aye, it is. But you will heal quickly. Father says there was no damage to the inside, and you will regain full use."  
  
"That is good news."  
  
"Gandalf is here, and soon we will meet and talk. He may be able to help us figure out this puzzle."  
  
"What is known so far?"  
  
"Not much, I'm afraid. Evil is afoot, that is for sure. Orcs are traveling closer to Rivendell than I can ever remember. Trolls, and more than just the one we encountered, have been seen more frequently."  
  
"What happened to our troll. Did it escape? Did you kill it?"  
  
"Nay, I did not kill it, though I tried. I led him out onto the ice away from you. I hoped he would fall in."  
  
"And."  
  
"Well, fall in he did, but I am afraid not alone."  
  
"Estel?"  
  
"Aye, I went for another swim in the lake."  
  
"I remember now. It is all a bit fuzzy, though. This is becoming a habit, my friend. What of the troll?"  
  
"Sunk like a stone. I believe he is resting peacefully at the bottom of the lake."  
  
"But now other trolls have been spotted?"  
  
"I have been told that villages west of the Trollshaws have been attacked. A rumor has been heard by several of the rangers from the south. Evil is out there searching for something. No one knows what, though, and no one dares to guess. Nomads have been seen traveling not too far away, and this we know is unusual as well. They never come this far north during the winter. Gandalf may know something."  
  
"We will have to wait and meet with Gandalf." 


	21. Ice Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty One  
  
It took several days, but Legolas felt his strength returning. Elrond had removed the splint on his arm and simply wrapped it securely in soft leather. He was allowed to get up and attend meals, or sit by the fire in the main room, but for the most part he was content resting. He tired easily and felt weak and often left the meal or the fire to return to his room early. Fin sat with him frequently, reading to him to practice this newly learned skill.  
  
Estel and the twins also came up often. Estel had brought up a map and together they marked on it all the places where orcs had been spotted. They marked the lake where they had encountered the troll and the village that had been attacked.  
  
Estel also marked where the nomads had been spotted. It may be important to find them, for they probably heard much in their travels. Some bands were friendly and more than willing to share information. There had been a few more troll sightings, but they were unsure where. There was no pattern. The main roadways were marked on this map, and activities they talked of seemed to take place all over, not following the road at all.  
  
The weather stayed pleasant and Gandalf had ridden with Tan to try and find the nomads. Perhaps the wizard would have more luck than the twins had in locating them. He felt that they played an important part in this.  
  
On the fourth day after Legolas awoke, Gandalf and Tan returned. They had not found any nomads, but had met with several rangers who had. Once settled in a room, Gandalf joined the others as they gathered in the dining room to eat and share information.  
  
Gandalf sat and listened intently to all he was told. Estel had brought the map that he and Legolas had marked, and he had spread it out on the table for all to see. Gandalf studied this for a few moments, noting the locations of the nomads, trolls, orcs, and the general lay of the area. He made no comments. Finally the room quieted and everyone looked expectantly at the gray wizard.  
  
"This is very interesting, and I have heard much of the same as I have traveled. I do not know anything for certain, but I have made certain deductions based on these things I have heard, and things I already know to be. What I am going to tell you is not common knowledge. In fact, what I am going to tell you may frighten you."  
  
Legolas and Estel glanced at each other, and then looked back at Elrond. "We wish to know as this has already effected us greatly. Legolas was just almost killed and the orcs roaming near have attacked Estel and Fin and also threatened the safety of my home and kin."  
  
Gandalf began. "There is a book, a Grimoire, and it is evil and contains the dark spells of Mordor. This book was thought to gave been destroyed centuries ago, though with the rumors I have heard, I believe the Grimoire still survives. It is said that in this book is the very spell Sauron used to create the one ring. With the ring lost, the whereabouts of this book has been desperately sought. Evil seeks it to recreate that which is lost. Throughout the centuries, many good men, elves, dwarves, and other beings have risked their lives to hide this book. No one knows where this book is."  
  
"So this is the thing that is being sought?" Estel put his thoughts into words.  
  
"Nay, my friend. This book is useless unless one can unlock its secrets."  
  
"Unlock its secrets?" Legolas looked puzzled. "Why not just destroy it. There may already be one ring out there somewhere that will doom Middle Earth."  
  
"It is a key that is being sought. No one is sure what it looks like, who may have it, or where it may be located. Some say it resides in the same place as the book itself. Others are sure that it was lost. Most who have knowledge of this key believe that it is being kept safe by one who has no knowledge of the item they carry. They believe it to be a harmless trinket. Only with this key can the book be destroyed, for in its very pages lies the spell that when spoken, is the only way to destroy it."  
  
No one spoke for several minutes. Finally, Elrond said, "Then we must learn all we can about this key and this Grimoire."  
  
"My friend, you have books in your library that may help us discover much about this very thing. I have never searched for information about this as we have always believed the Grimoire had been destroyed by Sauron himself in order to prevent another ring from coming into existence. That apparently is not true."  
  
"Then you and I will get this information."  
  
"Information we can gather, but we will not be the ones to take on the quest of the book's destruction."  
  
Everyone looked at Gandalf, puzzled.  
  
"Who." Elrohir voiced it for all.  
  
"That I do not know. That information too I believe will be found in our search."  
  
Estel spoke out then "In the meantime, father, I believe it is our responsibility to make sure our people are safe. We should also find out how far this threat has spread. Lorien and Mirkwood may have also been affected, and at the very least, they have the right to know all that we know."  
  
"We will send out messenger birds, and will increase our patrols. Our warriors are already on alert. Estel, it would be a good idea for you to travel to the nearest edan villages. It would be safer for a man to do so now. They must be warned as well. Are there any other rangers in the area, Gandalf, that may accompany him? I do not wish to risk sending an elf. Things are already dangerous and people are on edge. I do not want to take any chances."  
  
"Nay, the rangers I have encountered have spread out to search for nomads. They have left this area."  
  
"Then I shall have warriors follow you at a distance as you enter these villages. It will be safer this way."  
  
"But ada, the warriors are all busy with their patrols. Can you spare them?" Estel was willing to travel alone if need be. He felt one traveling in stealth could move about quite safely.  
  
"We can spare a few. It should not take more than a week to travel to the villages and return."  
  
With that, the group broke up. Elladan headed to the stables to prepare the messages that were to be sent. Many messenger birds were kept there, as it was a common way to send messages. Estel went to his room to prepare his pack. He would leave in the morning to travel to the human settlements that were closest to Rivendell. Elrohir, Elrond, and Gandalf headed to the study to begin their search. Rivendell held so many books, scrolls, and documents, many that had not been touched in centuries; it could possibly take days to find any information at all.  
  
Legolas met Estel in the doorway to his room. "I wish to go with you, my friend."  
  
Estel looked at him. Legolas had recovered sufficiently to be up and about, but Estel was unsure if he would be able to travel. He also worried for his friend when they were around humans. Most edan felt some sort of animosity to elvin kind, and several times, they had gotten into trouble over the mere fact that Legolas was an elf.  
  
"You know you should not travel alone. It is not safe."  
  
"You should not travel at all, my friend, and especially not among humans. You have a knack for getting into much trouble among my kind."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Can I help it if they are jealous?"  
  
"And I will not be alone, ada will send warriors."  
  
"Warriors who cannot be spared," he paused, and added in frustration, "Estel I cannot sit by idly while everyone around me has a part in this. I feel useless." He looked pleadingly at his friend.  
  
"I know, I feel the same when I am injured and have to rely on others. It is not a weakness, but it sure feels like it. I have tried not to leave you out."  
  
"Aye, I know this. I wish to go. I will be careful, I promise."  
  
"Hmph. Very well, stubborn elf, I would welcome your company. But we shall have to be careful. I do not wish to carry you home yet again. I think my father will throw us both out."  
  
"We shall leave at first light, then."  
  
Legolas left to prepare for their departure. Estel finished his own packing and made sure he had ample medical supplies. Must be prepared, he thought to himself. He then prepared his weapons.  
  
Later, before he retired for the night, he met with his father. He was still apprehensive about Legolas accompanying him, both because of his injuries, and because of the threat he may face from entering the human villages.  
  
"Do you think you could stop him, nin ion? You know how he is. It is not within him to show weakness. He has suffered more than pain over the past few days. He needs to strengthen his spirit now that his body has begun to mend."  
  
"Alright, ada. You are right. A troll would have to sit on him to keep him here." Both father and son laughed.  
  
"You will watch out for him, and he will watch out for you. Isn't that how it has been?"  
  
"Aye. We are lucky it is that way for us."  
  
"You must rest now, Estel. I do not think you will rest much in the coming days. I will see you at sunrise."  
  
Estel headed back to his room. As he reached the stair, a figure suddenly appeared as if from mid air. He was lost in thought, and the surprise nearly knocked him off his feet.  
  
"I think someone has been needlessly worrying, my friend."  
  
It was Legolas. He had been perched upon the wooden railing of the large staircase in the main hall.  
  
"Nay, not needlessly. You know you are not totally healed. You know the danger for you in the villages."  
  
"And you know that I can handle both. You are a true friend to be so concerned, Estel, but you do not need to cloud your head with worry. It will serve neither of us."  
  
"Well, as long as you do not plan on dancing with any more trolls."  
  
"And as long as you stay out of the lake."  
  
Estel looked at his friend rather indignantly, "Legolas, it was you who always pestered me to bathe regularly!"  
  
"Human, you are fortunate for the patience of elves!"  
  
"Elf, you are fortunate for the understanding of humans!"  
  
They both laughed, then Legolas once again grew serious. He placed his hand on the shoulder of the man in front of him.  
  
"Truly, do not worry for me."  
  
"I care, therefore I worry! What more can I say, my friend."  
  
Legolas looked him in the eye. He knew he could not stop his friend from being concerned; he often felt the same way for this man.  
  
"Ah, well. We should retire. As my father said, and I am sure you overhead, we will have little time for rest for the next few days."  
  
_______________________________________  
  
One more chapter to go, and it is short, so I will include a preview for the next story. 


	22. Ice Chapter Twenty Two

Ice  
  
Chapter Twenty Two  
  
Fin met them in the front hall at dawn. Estel was bundled in his ranger coat, and at his brothers insistence, he was dressed in warm woolen undergarments. The horses were packed and waiting out in the courtyard.  
  
"You will be careful? I do not want to see either of you dragging the other back here, do you understand!"  
  
Both elf and ranger smiled. "Who does that sound like, my friend," said Estel as he looked at his friend.  
  
Elrond approached then and replied, "She has been training with me, you know. She is a very intelligent elf."  
  
"Gandalf would like you to return within the week. We should have more information by then. Elladan and Elrohir will be monitoring the border patrols, and looking for anything out of the ordinary. Perhaps they can discover one of these nomad groups."  
  
"Yes, ada, you tell them to be careful as well."  
  
Elrond grasped his son by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug. "May the Valar watch over you both."  
  
To his surprise, Legolas received the same. "No more trolls!" Elrond whispered to him. Legolas' eyes opened wide in shock.  
  
Fin hugged them both, and then they were gone.  
  
Both elves watched as the two friends entered the courtyard, mounted and rode on. Elrond turned to walk away, but Fin let her gaze linger until both were out of sight.  
  
"Come, Fin, breakfast is ready."  
  
Thank you to all the people who took the time to review. It is exciting to know that something I created is begin enjoyed by others.  
  
This is the end of this part of the story. This story will continue in "Key", which I have already started to write. I hope to post the first part in a few days.  
  
Jambaby 


End file.
